La vida duele, pero no me rendire
by shinju213
Summary: MPREG/LEMON/ERENXRIVAILLE: el sargento y el joven recluta, deveran pasar por situaciones dificiles. Deveran de formar una familia, pero, el estado no lo permite y intetaran destruir el ser vivo, para ellos es una maquina asecina. Ambos amantes haran lo posible para potegerlo y darle una mejor vida sin que lo perfudiquen, aun así, al paso del tiempo sus planes no salen bien...
1. El secreto de Eren

_**Holis!, bueno como les dije, ahora publicare una nueva historia romántica. Obviamente es yaoi, solo podrán verlo a las persona que les gusta y desde una vez lo digo, esto es mpreg ( embarazo masculino) la pareja será "ErenxRivaille" (ereri) además me gusta ver a Levi de uke!, y de una vez este fic tendrá algo de lemon. La verdad es mi primera vez que lo hago y no se como me quede; bueno dejo de hablar y mejor los dejo con el cap. disfruten…**_

Era la madrugada, todos los soldados del cuartel, a la que pertenecía la tropa de exploración. Hacían lo mismo de siempre, comían, entrenaban, cenaban, limpiaban y cosas así. Estaban acostumbrados a eso y casi no se quejaban. El joven de 15 años, de estatura alta, cabello castaño y oji verde caminaba por los pasillos de su viejo cuartel. Se veía aburrido, no tenia que hacer. Las mañanas eran pésimas y sin diversión para el, no tenia con quien platicar o sentarse al lado.  
Su hermana y amigo la cual se llaman: Mikasa y Armin, son los únicos con que platicaba. Había alguien en especial en su vida, al quien en serio le importa y preocupa. Sentía algo en especial, cada vez que lo veía se sentía torpe. Cada vez que hablaba con la persona, se ponía nervioso, y, cada vez que caminaba al lado suyo, sentía alivio y felicidad.

Eren se detuvo, pensando en que hacer en cuando se encontrara denuedo con la persona a la que sentía nerviosismo, pena y sonrojo. El amor, eso sentía nuestro pequeño amigo Eren, amor, pero de quien estará enamorado. Le pertenecerían sus sentimientos o simplemente lo rechazaría.

- Eren, ¿Dónde estabas?, tendrías que estar en el entrenamiento hace 12 minutos, el sargento Rivaille se enojaría y lo sabes- La hermana enfadosa(al menos para mi) llego, interrumpiendo los hermosos pensamientos que hace unos segundos se borraron, lo pensaría denuevo cuando terminaran el cansado del entrenamiento.

- el…el…¿s-argento?, per-perdón, solo estaba pensando y refrescándome al aire libre- hablo Eren nervioso y tartamudeando. La mente no le sacaba aquella persona que siempre miraba y observaba.

- no seas tonto, ven rápido- la pelinegra lo tomo de la muñeca, llevándolo al entrenamiento matutino de la primera semana. Ambos aceleraban el paso por los pasillos, caminaban pasillo tras pasillo hasta salir y caminar más. El lugar era enorme, no molestaba tanto a Eren el lugar, solo iba para ver a su amada persona, aun caminando. Siguió pensando en el, no podía parar de verlo en su mente y imaginándolo con el, en un momento mágico y maravilloso.

Llegaron al entrenamiento, tarde, pero lo hicieron. No podían faltar nunca, era su obligación. El hecho de llegar tarde a veces. Nunca faltaría el respeto a sus superiores o mayores en la tropa, menos al comandante Erwin el quien tiene el control y obligación de hacer lo correcto hacia sus soldados para dar ordenes, es listo, pero el tiene sus motivos de pensar y ser.  
Ya le da la idea a Eren de cómo seria por dentro el sargento Rivaille. Conociéndolo un poco bien, cree poder hacerlo feliz, bueno, eso cree el castaño. Seria algo dificultado ser a un hombre serio y amargado, a uno amable.

- Ackerman, Jaeger. Llegaron tarde otra vez, esta será la ultima vez de toda su vida que llegan tarde. A la próxima are lo que nunca querían imaginarse- el sargento los miro serio, ya comenzaba hartarse de unos soldados sin responsabilidades. Así que les pondría un castigo para la próxima que faltaran. El hombre es así y nunca cambiario, al menos alguien cuyo joven es castaño y necio. A pesar de ser un gruñón, Eren no lo dejaría a un lado de su vida, el chico siente hasta lo más profundo de su alma que lo quiere, lo desea. El sargento no lo sabe y, algún día, quedara muy sorprendido.

- perdón sargento, no volverá a ocurrir. Prometo ser una persona más responsable y disciplinada, yo me encargare de Eren a toda costa mientras usted no se haga presente- dijo Mikasa, poniendo el saludo militar, la mano en el corazón y la otra en su espalda. Al igual Eren lo hizo, pero bajo la cabeza comportándose torpemente.

- ojala sea así, soldado- camino en dirección a la oficina del comandante y dejando a otro superior a cargo de todos. Poniendo unos entrenamientos duros y cansados.

-…(por la noche :B)…-

- Eren espera, porque tanta prisa. Aun queda tiempo para cenar y dormir, deja de ser un torpe chico y mejor actúa más tranquilo. El sargento lo dijo al igual que yo…¿quieres escucharme?...ya deja esos pensamientos que te hacen perder tu cordura- las palabras de Mikasa eran muy molestas para el castaño, por la noche siempre era lo mismo de regaños y explicaciones a un buen soldado. Solo la ignoraba y quería llegar a su destino, "ver al sargento" en el comedor. Observando su hermoso rostro, esos ojos oliva que a cualquiera enamora, sus labios rosas y delicados, ese peinado tan frágil y tenso. Unos pensamientos tan lindos del castaño, en cada día, cada momento y minuto que lo encontraba. Miradas que enamoran.

- Eren ¿me estas escuchando?, ya es hora de entenderme y dejar eso que siempre te distrae…no se lo que es, pero déjalo a un lado- insistía la pelinegra.

- tienes razón, Mikasa, deja eso para después Eren…- entro a la discusión Armin.

- no Armin, tiene que dejarlo y borrarlo en estos casos importantes. El sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer bien, ¿entiendes, Eren?-

- si pero, al menos que piense unos momentos de tranquilidad cuando no este ocupado, que haga lo que quiere hacer, Mikasa…-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

- en Eren distrai…-

- ¡ya basta!- les grito Eren, molesto y cansado de sus puras tonterias, el piensa lo que se le de la gana y cuando lo desea. Sus amigos no lo dejan un minuto en paz. La hermana se molesto un poco, el rubio se sinto tonto a la vez, y ambos con culpa. Sabían el motivo de la forma de hablar de Eren, son demasiados molestos y platicadores con el chico titán.

- perdón, es solo que…ustedes no me dejan en paz unos minutos, los entiendo chicos, pero a veces las personas nesecitamos un poco de privacidad en sus tiempos libres. Como yo, solo quiero estar solo en mi habitación en cuando terminemos de cenar. ¿pueden prometer eso?- se disculpo el castaño, dándose cuenta por la forma de gritarles, el será un necio, pero también tiene sus cualidades de pensar y disculparse. Cada persona lo tiene, cada ser vivo de este mundo.

- esta bien, Eren, nosotros lo sentimos. Soy una platicadora y un estorbo para ti…- se fue retirando la asiática al comedor. El ojiverde intento hablarle pero antes de eso, la chica cruzo la puerta del comedor. No era su intención lastimarla, solo intento calmar sus palabras por los pasillos. El no tiene la culpa después de todo, pero, debería ser honesto con ella ya.

- Armin…soy un torpe…- susurró Eren. Palmeando su frente y lanzando maldiciones por su mente.

- no es tu culpa, es nuestra- lo intento animar el rubio de la infancia.

- si pero, no me dio gusto hablarles de esa forma…solo que puedo ser honesto algunas veces…-  
Armin sonrió.

- bien…vamos a cenar y hablar con ella- poso su mano en el hombro de Eren, tratando de hacer entrar en razón. El joven solo asintió y camino junto con el. Por algo, su mente volvió a recordar a la persona de su vida. En tan solo verlo sentado, comiendo y arto de la loca científica, se sintió en el cielo como una historia  
romántica.  
La cena termino, si había hablado con su hermana adoptiva y ella al igual se disculpo. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, el gran testarudo de Eren no lo hizo. Fingió ir a su habitación (calabozo) solo para ver a su persona preferida de la vida, claro, primero Mikasa y Armin lo acompañaba siempre. Para después despedirse y diciendo las mimas palabras de siempre como "adiós" o "hasta mañana" para después marcharse a dormir. Eren fue sacando la cabeza a ambos lados del cuartel, mirando a toda costa que nadie estuviera ahí y preguntara mil cosas del porque estaba afuera. Obviamente respondería excusas inventadas para callarlo.

Nadie pareciera que estuviera afuera, todo la oportunidad de salir muy callado sin torpezas y cuidado, tenia en su mente una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y temor de ser descubierto a las horas tan tardes de la noche. Los primeros pasillos tuvieron excito, luego le esperaba cruzar el ultimo y respirar aliviado. Claramente lo logro y soltó todo el aire y respirar tranquilo, ya lo consiguió, llego a las escaleras pero aun el temor se hacia presente en sus pensamientos. En el lugar de arriba dormían personas, sus superiores e sargentos, el más de Rivaille. Que dormía en la habitación casi el fondo. No tomo su tiempo y comenzó a subir despacio, unos últimos escalones, subió todo y camino observando las puertas de cada persona durmiente, sabia cual era la de Levi. De igual manera, el lo llama a veces, por esas llamadas lo guardo en su mente la puerta correcta.

Estaba en frente de esa cosa hecha de madera, la "puerta" del sargento, tenia miedo, tenia preocupación y su cuerpo temblaba por lo que aria en unos instantes del tocar la puerta y despertar al sargento, odiaba ser tan tímido con el, ¿porque?, seguramente por ser un hombre tan rudo y listo tenia la sensación de golpearlo por estar en su habitación en la madrugada. Con no mucho ánimo, se atrevió a dar tres golpes de la puerta, los sonidos se oían fuertes (seguramente por tanto silencio), tanto que el sargento talvez despertó de su profundo sueño. Eren se paralizo a escuchar los pasos desde adentro, dios en que se metió. Ya era demasiado tarde para escapar y salir corriendo, el sargento abrió la puerta, viendo al recluta en el marco de la puerta, con ojos bien abiertos y temblando con gelatina.

-…¿Eren?...¿que demonios haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?, te has atrevido a despertarme, especialmente a uno de tus superiores.- la voz de Rivaille sonaba cansada, tenia puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cómodos, tenia un poco de sueño, claro, se levanto por alguien quien era la persona busca problemas.

-…ehh…solo…- intento decir algo, pero su voz le fallaba, la cual puso a Rivaille de mal humor.

- ahora si, mañana te pondré el castigo que les prometí a ti y tu hermana. No tienes la autorización de venir a molestar a la gente…- el pelinegro frunció el seño, causando más miedo al castaño.

- no por favor, escúcheme, solo…-

- solo viniste a molestarme, eso haces. Ya vete, mañana estarás en problemas, Eren- fue alejándose y cerrando la puerta. El pie del castaño se puso entre la pared, impidiéndole cerrar, el mayor lo miro del espacio abierto, desesperado del chico. Abrió denuevo la puerta, pero no el, sino Eren que la empujo un poco fuerte pasando a la habitación ajena. Rivaille quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que hizo, fue retrocediendo poco a poco, el menor se acerco a el despacio.

-…no iré a ningún lado, sargento…- su voz sonaba baja y erótica.

-…Eren, para, vete de aquí, me estas poniendo de mal humor-

- no, usted es solo para mi y de nadie más…- llego hasta el, colocando sus muñecas en las del sargento. Poniéndolas contra la pared impidiéndole irse.

- ya estas muerto- dijo Rivaille, con voz ronca y baja.

- esta equivocado…tu lo estarás en unos minutos- fue a su oído y dijo con voz erótica.

- …póngase como, después de lo que voy hacer…- Rivaille se quedo en esta en shock, que había dicho. El mayor intento empujarlo, pero, sus manos estaban detenidas por las de Eren. Este le respondió empujándolo a la cama bruscamente y poniéndose encima del pelinegro, comenzando a lamber la nuca y dándole unas pequeñas mordidas. Dejando un color rojizo en la piel ajena.

- ¡espera Eren!- se movía entre las sabanas, una vez más, Eren fue colocándose entre su cuerpo, esta vez en sima, sentándose en el.

- no me haga querer lastimarlo- se inclino y empezó a lamber su cuello, subiendo hasta llegar a sus labios. Lo beso, un beso delicado y suave, sintiendo esos labios suaves y rosas. Dejándose llevar el mayor. La lengua del menor abrió el paso a la boca ajena, este respondió y haciendo lo mismo.  
Sus lenguas danzaron con lentitud, saboreando la boca del otro, se separaron unos segundos por falta de airé, y denuevo, se besaron apasionadamente. Eren comenzó a acariciar la cintura del otro, subiendo hasta su pecho. Comenzando a desabrochar los botones de la camina blanca, tocando los pezones y después pellizcándolos.

-…mhh…- soltó un gemido Rivaille, aun en la boca del otro, no pudo callarlo o aguantar, estaba excitado y su calentura comenzó a subir de temperatura; al igual Eren, se éxito demasiado. Los gemidos de Rivaille lo volvía loco, eso más, quería oírlo, suplicándole y gemir más. Dejaron de besarse, aun conectados con un hilo de saliva. Bajo lambiendo su pecho y deteniéndose hasta sus tetillas, las lamió circularmente, lo succionó y al final lo mordió delicadamente.

La mano de Eren fue bajando hasta sus caderas, ambos sentían la erección del otro, ya completamente duro. Lentamente comenzó a bajar el sierre del pantalón de Rivaille. Este tenía la mano derecha en la cabeza del castaño, tomando algunos mechones y la otra mano izquierda en el cuello. El menor dejo las tetillas bajando hasta el pantalón, le quito el pantalón junto con su ropa interior de un jalón y tomando el miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente, sentía como lo torturaba. Se lo llevo a la boca, primero lambiendo la punta y después metiéndoselo completamente, comenzando a chuparlo, bajando y subiendo.  
Rivaille tenía los labios entre abiertos y un rastro de saliva en ella, respiraba excitado, sintiendo la boca del otro en su zona más ajena, se sentía bien y a la vez mal. Su cadete estaba apunto de violarlo.

-…ah…Eren, para…- gimió el mayor, ordenándole que pare, pero este no hizo caso. Dejo el miembro, completamente duro y recto. Eren fue hasta su rostro, mirándolo y formando una pequeña sonrisa. Rivaille no se dio cuenta lo que hacia Eren, se quito sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y dejando al descubierto su miembro ya duro. El pelinegro se sobresalto por ver lo que hacia, solo pensó que le aria sexo oral y ya, pero se equivoco.

- ¿que crees que haces?, en este momento de ordeno que pares- pidió Rivaille.

- no, ya estamos aquí y no lo desperdiciare- respondió este, comenzando a frotar el miembro en el interior del otro.

-¡es enserio, Eren, para. Como demonios quieres meter esa cosa si ni me has puesto lubricante, no hagas cosas que no sabes hacer bien!- levanto la voz el mayor sonó temblorosa y fuerte, intentando empujarlo pero el menor era fuerte.

- prepárese, sargento- dijo Eren, que Rivaille estaba en peligro de ser violado por un chico, ¿pero que?.

_**Lamento mucho tener que dejarlo hasta aquí! Es que nenecito dormir temprano para mañana que hay proyectos de la escuela. Pero les prometo publicarlo pronto para ustedes chicas…ahora, les dije que era mi primera vez que escribo cosas así y la verdad no se como quede, háganmelo saber si les gusto o no, no me gusta escribir cosas mal. Sus comentarios me harán cambiar lo que hice. Eso era todo y nos volveremos haber pronto y para el siguiente capitulo empieza la mejor parte! :3 bye, bye… ¿merezco reviews? ;w;**_


	2. Comportamiento

_**Si se que me tarde dos días sin actualizar su deseado capitulo T-T ¡no me maten, no fue mi intención!, se que al igual no les deje el lemon el capitulo pasado, me sentía cansada y desesperada por terminar y no pude hacerlo…se dieron cuenta que cambie la portada de la historia, así es, yo la hice y la termine apenas ayer. Fue un momento que tenia un lápiz y papel y apareció para ser subida a mi historia, no se puede alcanzar a ver el nombre del dibujo pero dice "la vida duele, pero no me rendiré" Chiiii la imagen es 100% original y solo mía jeeee, bueno las dejo con su momento de gloria pervertidas… (Saben que es con cariño)**_

El sargento estaba en una situación incomoda, primero el joven llego despertándolo de su relajante sueño, luego el muchacho entro sin aviso ni permiso, tomándolo por sorpresa y atacándolo contra a pared. En ese momento pensé: _duro contra el muro, ok no._ Al ultimo acabo acostado en su propia cama, que el titán tomo la libertad de darle sexo oral al mayor. Creyó que era solo eso, pero al ultimo, lo iba a violar, si y si, violarlo duro y salvajemente.

-¡Eren, no te atrevas, mocoso de mierda!- insistía el mayor, aunque sea el hombre más fuerte del mundo, sentía miedo y temor. En esos momentos, quería golpearlo y matarlo. Si seguía gritando, los vecinos durmientes se despertarían y irían de inmediato y encontrarlos, así.

-…shh…no grite, o nos oirán- susurro el menor, preparando las piernas del sargento. Colocándolas en sima de sus hombros, preparando ya el miembro en la entrada del otro. No lo masajeo ni nada, solo lo metería sin prepararlo o al menos meterles unos dedos.

-¡no, espe!…- era tarde, Eren lo penetro de solo una estocada, rápido, sin dejarlo tranquilizar o acostumbrarse.

-¡aahh!- gimió de dolor Rivaille, aferrandose a las sabanas, sentía como lo rompía por dentro, partiéndolo en dos, que iba a explotar, le dolía horriblemente y no podía contener la respiración. El miembro del menor se habría paso a la entrada de Rivaille. Llego hasta el final, poco a poco. La respiración de Rivaille era más que agitada, no podía tranquilizar su respiración, sentía que de un momento a otro moriría. Apretaba aun más las sabanas con sus manos, el lugar era pequeño, seria un lugar sin escapatoria. Eren le tomaba las caderas, impulsándolas contra su miembro, por suerte dejo de moverse, solo lo dejo unos instantes para calmarse. La respiración agitada que tenia en sus pulmones se estuvo calmando. Por fin, la estrecha entrada del mayor se pudo adaptar mejor al miembro de Eren. Este sin esperar más, comenzó a mover las caderas.

-…se siente bien, sargento…usted es solo para mi y de nadie más- la voz de Eren sonaba tan relajante para el mayor. Le encanto aquella voz mientras lo embestía.

-…c-cállate, y déjame ir…no te perdonare, Eren,..ah…- ni siquiera podía hablar tan bien, claro, sentía placer y gemía. Su miembro del menor entraba más y más, provocando sacarle más gemidos de dolor.- ¡AH!, !Eren!...ah...-

El castaño le tomaba fuerte de las caderas, acelerando el ritmo. Ambos eran bañados en su propio sudor, tan excitados.

El mayor llevo su brazo hacia su rostro, tapándose y al mismo tiempo mordiéndola, tratando de callar sus inesperados gemidos. Tenia un dolor casi insoportable, sus mejillas tenia un color rojizo. Eren lo miro, miraba su cuerpo pero no podía ver su rostro, y, enserio quería mirarlo en esos momentos al igual escucharlo gemir de dolor, callándolos en su garganta.

-…Rivaille…- le llamo por su nombre, tomaría la oportunidad de decirle por su nombre en una situación tan feliz y maravillosa, para el era hermoso, para el mayor no se diga.

-…mhh…- murmuro entre gemido, aun sin quitarse el brazo de su rostro. No quería mostrarle a ese tipo que en unos segundos lo tomo por sorpresa y lo empezó a violar. No lo olvidaría, pero en esos instantes, sentía el mayor relajación y movía las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas,¿le gustaba?, si enserio le gusta, quería sentir más y que no parara.

-¿enserio le gusta, o solo…quiere que pare y me baja?- pregunto, que en unos momentos se detuvo y lo miro esperando su respuesta.

-…yo…n-no quiero que pares, sigue y no te detengas por ningún momento. Es una orden…- respondió, entre suspiro y voz cortada, le ordeno que no para. Enserio le gusta, y no pareció entrar en mal humor y golpearlo. Se quito el brazo de su rostro, tenía sus blancas mejillas tan rojizas, esos labios rosas entre abiertas y los ojos tan brillantes entre cerrados. Demonios era hermoso.

-esta bien…sargento- dijo, empezando de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas rápido y agresivas, suspirando por esas embestidas. Rivaille gemía aun más, dejándose llevar por el menor. Los labios del menor se dirigieron a los del mayor, dando un beso tranquilo y apasionado, sus lenguas danzaron, como una pelea bruscaza, separándose y tomando unos milisegundos aire y volviendo a juntar sus labios en un delicioso toque de rose.

Rivaille cruzo sus brazo al rededor del cuello de Eren, dejando los labios y dando gemidos de placer. Pero aun quería más, que le diera más y rogándole.

-…m-más…¡ngh!...ah…-pidió casi en modo de suplica, escucho perfectamente el castaño, claro que le daría más si el lo desea. Dio unas embestidas tan rápidas y agresivas, provocando sacudir la antigua cama y dando unos rechinidos, siguiendo el ritmo de adelante hacia atrás. Los ojos del pelinegro estaban húmedos y unas lagrimas saliendo, no solo por llorar, sino del placer que sentía.

-…ya…ya no puedo más, Rivaille…-dio un aviso, estaba apunto de llegar al limite.

-…ah...m-mierda…ah…¡aahh!- un ultimo gemido, eyaculo llenando su pecho con su liquido blanco, al igual Eren, sintiendo como le apretaba al correrse, sintió un cosquilleo por su espalda hasta su entrepierna, llenando la entrada el mayor con liquido caliente, escurriendo hasta manchar las sabanas blancas. Terminando ya y saliendo de su interior, noto que su miembro tenia sangre. Miro después el lugar donde hace unos segundos acababa de salir y vio el rastro de semen y sangre salir.

Dios, lo lastimo sin darse cuenta. Eren le miro.

-…Rivaille, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupado, se sentía mal al haber lastimado a su amado. Tenía miedo.

-…tranquilo, estoy bien…- respiraba agotado y tomando un esfuerzo para sentarse, le tomo tiempo, le dolía aun y mañana peor. ¿Cómo trabajaría sin que los demás de dieran cuenta?, seria complicado esconderlo.

-claro que no, lo lastime- dijo

-entiende, estoy bien, solo quiero tomarme un baño y después te iras- fue levantándose difícilmente. Pero al intento, casi callo al suelo, pero fue detenido por Eren, tomándolo con cuidado y abrazándolo frágilmente. Sentía felicidad al abrazarlo, se sentía bien y cómodo. No quería dejarlo, quería estar así para siempre, enteramente en un calido y suave abrazo.

-no dejare que se lastime más, porque...yo lo...amo- confeso el castaño abrazándolo más entre sus brazos, temblando y teme ser rechazado. Rivaille solo abrió los ojos, sorprendido y escuchando decir que lo ama. Era su primera vez que una simple persona le digiera "amo" en ese momento sintió algo por dentro, que dolía y era su primera vez que una simple persona le digiera "amo", en ese momento sintió algo por dentro, que dolía y lo hacia cada vez más tranquilo, tenia cosquilleos en su estomago, como mariposas. Y una gran felicidad por su mente e alma, a las que muchas personas sentían vergüenza, miedo, temor y torpes al mirar a alguien en su amaba, feliz y cruel vida: "_el amor verdadero"_. Y eso, era algo valioso para ellos dos, abrazado con uno y el otro asiendo lo mismo; con delicadez. Solo Levi se incorporo a abrazarlo y reposando su cabeza al pecho del otro. Cerrando los ojos despacio, sintiéndose más protegido y seguro en el chico.

-…¿me amas, dices?...- tembló su cuerpo, y levantando su mirada a la del castaño, mirándolo. Este le miro igual, formando una pequeña sonrisa como triste, no se podía notar a primera vista, solo se miraba por dentro. Rivaille lo noto y supo enseguida de que se trataba.

-temo que usted no me acepte en su vida- dijo con voz cortada y poniendo una mirada triste y sin vida, intentando disimularla, pero era inútil ocultarla del sargento.

-hey…¿a que se debe eso?, no te pongas así- dijo intentando animarlo como pudiera.

-que usted no quiera conservar mis sentimientos, lo amo con toda mi alma y lo eh querido desde que me acepto en su escuadrón…pero nada a salido bien desde…desde…- saco unas lagrimas, abandonando sus ojos.-…que perdimos a su escuadrón que peleo contra la titán hembra…- sollozo más. Abrazándolo fuertemente-…no quiero perderlo como a ellos…no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida…no…quiero- se aferro a su cuerpo, aún llorando desconsolado y temblando. A Rivaille, sentía dolor y tristeza, por sus compañeros y al chico triste e llorando. Sus palabras dolieron mucho, pero confesó su amor. En esa noche, donde la luna tan blanca iluminaba la habitación en color azul, junto con las estrellas.

-…Eren, no sigas, no sigas diciendo eso…no pude verte así- dijo, forzando a que lo mire. Eren solo lo miro, aun con las lagrimas, sintiendo la calida y tensa mano del sargento en su mejilla. Acercándose lentamente para estrechar los labios con un suave y tierno beso. Solo cerraron los ojos y recostándose en la cama.

-…ngh…- el mayor dejo de besarlo, por causa del dolor en sus caderas. Eren lo abrazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y tapando a ambos con la sabana blanca. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, ya con algo de sueño, era más de las doce pero no dejarían de mirarse. Eren no aguanto más y cerraba los ojos abrazando a Rivaille, le beso solo la frente y durmió.

-…quizás, yo también te ame, Eren- dijo cayendo dormido en los brazos de su amante.

-…(las 6:32 am. :B)…-

Era de la mañana, los dos amantes dormían tranquilamente en los brazos del otro, sin despertarse con la actividad de unas horas atrás. Faltaban unos minutos para que saliera el primer rayo de luz, avisando el nuevo día. Unos pequeños movimientos en la cama fueron por parte de Rivaille, tallando sus ojos y mirando a Eren con el, aun lado durmiendo. Las imágenes de anoche pasaron por su cabeza, dando una pequeña sonrisa única. Se separo del castaño, levantándose de la cama, tenía un dolor agudo en sus caderas pero por suerte, no cayo al suelo; fue a tomar un baño, cogiendo una toalla y entrando al pequeño lugar. Desde afuera se escucho el agua cayendo, despertando al menor con pesadez, ya sabía que Levi tomaría una ducha después de tal acto, por lo higiénico que es.

Antes de quitarse su camisa con color un poco café claro, escucho algo provenir del baño. Rápidamente se puso de pie, dando la idea que fue Rivaille. En cuando abrió la puerta. Rivaille posaba su mano en la boca y la otra en el estomago.

-Rivaille, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto mirándolo al mayor contra la pared. El pelinegro solo quito su mano de su boca despacio, mirando a Eren.

-…nada, solo sentía algo inusual pero se fue, olvídalo y ven a bañarte con migo- dijo, provocando al otro sonrojarse. El baño fue tranquilo, no dijeron nada en toda la ducha, saliendo limpios y con olor a jabón. Cambiándose con su ropa de la tropa de exploración. Al igual que hace unos momentos, no hablaron mientras acomodaban la cama con sabanas limpias. Saliendo de la habitación, con el temor que alguien los viera salir juntos. Por suerte, todos se fueron al comedor para llenar sus estómagos hambrientos.

-¡ah!, ahí están, especialmente tu Ravioli- Hanji los miro, pensando que esos dos llegaron juntos.

-deja de llamarme así, cuatro ojos- grullo Rivaille, por más que no quería en el mundo, se sentó al lado de la castaña psicópata. Cuando tomo asiento, sintió el dolor apareciendo de nuevo. Hanji le miro extraño, viendo el rostro de Rivaille un poco adolorido.

- ¿Qué tienes?, no te había visto así nunca, oh, acaso tuviste un accidente muy doloroso- puso una sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo. Este solo chasqueo la lengua, tomando una cucharada de sopa de verduras.

Eren tomo asiento al lado de su hermana Mikasa y al un lado de ella Armin, mirando unos segundos la comida. Sintiendo temor por su mente.

- buenos días, Eren, la comida aun sigue caliente, no te demoraste tanto tiempo- saludo Mikasa, comiendo una cucharada de su sopa. Eren solo miro unos segundos más su comida y tomando la cuchara para darle un sorbo de caldo.

- oh vamos Eren, sin miedo, no te quemaras de un solo bocado. Tienes que tomar la cuchara y unos cuantos pedazos de verdura para llevarlo a tu boca y masticarlo por lo menos 10 o más veces- hablo otra vez Mikasa, ordenándole comer bien. Eren le miro molesto y humillado de ser tratado como un niño. Armin solo bufo, tratando de no reírse de los dos. Se divertía ver a sus amigos tratarse bien con buena amistad entre hermanos. El rubio podría pasarlo bien con ellos, Mikasa podría pasar por unos momentos de enseñanza para: _cuidado y tratado a sus hermanos_, y Eren, pidiendo parar a su hermana por unos momentos, rogándole a dios.

Todo el comedor fue interrumpido por un grito de preocupación diciendo: _"!Rivaille!", _todos fueron al lugar de los hechos, mirando a su sargento tomando su estomago fuertemente y vomitando el desayuno, que en unos momentos fueron desechados.

-¡rápido soldados, ayúdenme a llevar al sargento aun hospital!- ordeno la científica de Hanji, ayudando a ponerlo de pie. Seria complicado, el sargento tenía mareos y pareciera que caería varias veces. Eren corrió para ayudar a la castaña, tomándolo de un brazo y la otra mujer del otro. Ambos soldados podían sentir la fiebre que tenia, al igual su cuerpo, se sentía caliente. Creía Eren que estaría enfermo de algo raro, talvez fue por lo de anoche. Los demás soldados solo fueron a seguirlos, Mikasa, Armin y Jean iban adelante. Un tanto alarmados por el comportamiento de su sargento.

Llegaron a tiempo al hospital, entrando a una habitación y recostándolo en una cama con cuidado. Tratando de no provocarle más mareos y vómitos.

-déjenme, no tengo nada importante y estoy bien- dijo Rivaille, posando una mano en su estomago, pareciera que quería vomitar más.

-claro que no, Rivaille. Vomitases en pleno desayuno y tienes la fiebre demasiado alta ¿eso te párese nada?- Hanji lo miro, poniéndose atenta a cualquier tipo de comportamiento en el.

-esas cosas pasan, solo déjenme yo iré en unos momen…- sintió mareos, corriendo al baño y vomitando en el escusado. Eren y Hanji se miraron unos momentos y fueron con el, esperando a que terminara. Ya había pasado media hora desde que entro a vomitar, talvez dejo la cena de la noche en el escusado y, diablos iba para más.

-llevas vomitando como media hora, Rivaille, ¿no quieres algún té o algo para quitar esa enfermedad?, me preocupas- Eren tomo un vaso de agua para dárselo a Rivaille, el sonido del agua siendo arrastrado. Puso a Hanji de pie, viendo salir a Rivaille, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Su mano se dirigió a su cabeza, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-eso fue asqueroso…- susurro con voz ronca, ambos soldados se acercaron. Tratando de hacerlo hablar, pero solo el mayor dejo la habitación en silencio y saliendo de ahí si decir nada más. Jamás se sintió de esa forma, tendría que ser una broma de la comida, nunca había tenido una situación así, se cuidaba bien…pero…nada podría ayudarlo en esos momentos. El mismo se sentía culpable.

-…-

_**Termine el nuevo capitulo, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto que ayer no pude escribir por mucho tiempo, el viernes no tuve ganas XD, no me dio gracia dejarlas con desesperación y sin el lemon cortado pero espero que no se molesten y puedan perdonarme. Ahora nos veremos para el siguiente capitulo…bye...bye  
espero sus reviews QwQ  
**_


	3. Sintómas

**_Hola! Sean bienvenidas a un nuevo capitulo más de mi historia romántica, me sentía culpable por no actualizar los próximos días, pero al menos descanse un poco ¿Qué no?, en este cap habrá algo de la vida pasada de Hanji, no se preocupen esto no es real en la vida de snk, solo yo decidí poner algo de ella creada por mi jejeje…unos días antes me sentí triste y deprimida por hacerme spoiler un amigo mió y me quede muy pero muy triste, tenia ganas de llorar T-T, no quisiera contárselo porque al igual que yo, se sentiría tristes y no volverían a leer algo que siempre lo hacen. Pero en fin, lo que de dicen lo supero y al final me vale XD ahora me siento contenta! Por ustedes que me apoyan, especialmente a mis queridas lectoras:_** "**_Wkesh y valkiria 1996-pd"  
_****_Ustedes son mis favoritas chicas gracias por apoyarme y les mando saludos…ahora las dejo con el capitulis, disfruten…_**

-...(toc toc :B)...-

Los pasillos del hospital eran largos para el sargento, no le agrada ni soporta estar en un lugar publico y con mucha gente platicadora, al menos para el. Odiaba esa sensación de las personar ser escandalosas y ruidosas, al igual que hablen de el. Se detuvo unos cuantos metros, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de el, un ruido lo puso paralizado. Lo que se oyó fueron rugidos de "hambre", que el tendría hambre, como, se suponía que era el más fuerte. El ruido se escucho fuerte y rugió su estomago, ¿por qué razón? La castaña de Hanji llego a arruinar su momento de escapar y mejor se quedo escuchándola.

- espera, no te vayas, aun tengo que saber que es lo que te pasa. No es normal que andes vomitando y teniendo la fiebre tal alta, tu nunca has padecido a estos comportamientos- dijo la castaña, que se tomo la libertad de hablar cuando antes. Mirándolo a los ojos.

- eres molesta, y no, no quiero que me pongas un dedo en mi- fue alejándose, dando la espalda, pero, la mano lo detuvo; impidiéndolo irse.

- no dejare que te bajas, Rivaille tengo que saber que es, para…- paro de hablar, por un ruido que sonaba aun rugido de hambre. Tardo uso instantes en verificarlo y quedo impactada. Los rugidos provenían del pelinegro. Se acerco a su estomago, escuchando y sintiendo sus rugidos. Rivaille solo se puso nervioso.

- lo vez, a eso me refiero, eso no es normal para ti. Ya has vomitado hace una media hora, tenías fiebre y ahora, tienes hambre. Tú, aunque no lo desees, vendrás conmigo a dentro y te haré algunas pruebas de enfermedad.- se lo llevo a una habitación del sitio enorme. Pero solo el sargento la siguió, por la mano en la suya. Antes hablo.

- espera, te are una pregunta antes de que me llevaras aquí- dijo, Hanji lo escucho de reojo.

- ¿qué carajos es un hospital? Solo conozco las enfermerías del cuartel-

-…( la enfermería :B)…-

La habitación era pequeña y media unos 8 metros de largo. Solo tenía 2 ventanas, un escritorio de madera, una camilla con la sabana blanca al fondo y unos cuantos muebles más de utilidad para el lugar. En ella se encontraba Hanji, Eren y Rivaille que estos dos últimos, se sentaron en unos asientos del escritorio. El joven se veía confundido y el sargento desesperado y hambriento de tanta espera. Hanji miraba al mayor, Eren confundido y sin el porque de estar ahí.

- que…¿qué hacemos aquí?- miro a ambos Eren, Hanji solo se dispuso a dar una sonrisa de una señal buena y sin problema alguno.

- tranquilo, solo los llame para saber la causa de Rivaille-

- ya te dije…-

- y no quiero excusas de salir para nada- interrumpió la científica, levantando un poco la voz y mirándolo fríamente. Este callo chasqueando la lengua y frunciendo el seño.

- bien, lo que haré ahora es preguntarte cosas que has tenido este día. Tu solamente tuviste vómitos y mareos, después apetito. Lleva a entender que te has enfermado supermente fuerte, no se si seguirás así pero ¿me permites verte unos momentos?- pregunto.

- no, no lo harás nunca y no me tocaras, ahora me iré de este chiquero para comer algo.¡no me permitiste comer y irme en paz!- gruño Rivaille.- y si me vuelves a habar de esto, te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol- salio del lugar, provocando que la silla callara la habitación dejando solos a Eren y Hanji. Ella volteo su mirada a el, este solo pensó mal y no quería saber lo que tenia en mete aquella mujer loca.

- tengo una misión para ti, Eren- lo que faltaba, lo dijo y lo explicara sin vuelta atrás. No podría ser más arriesgado que saltar a la boca de un titán.

En el comedor, donde todos los cadetes terminaron de comer y el sargento tomando la oportunidad de comer solo, era el momento más tranquilo de ese día. Sin ser molestado y los ruidos de esfumaron. El sargento se quedo pensando que seria lo que tiene o lo que seria aquella enfermedad. En algún momento, comenzó a percibir un mal olor, su olor era fuerte y pe

Pareciera que vomitaría por aquello, tan solo seguir olfateando, lo puso de mal humor, pensaría que los jodidos soldados no limpiaron su desorden después de terminar. Le causaba repulsión o algo por el estilo.

En cuando termino su comida fue por unos productos de limpieza y comenzó a dar brillo al lugar, solo faltara que aquella mujer se interponía en su camino y fue así. La mujer llego junto con el menor y miro su gran cargamiento de objetos tan perfumadores.

- vaya, que es esto. Me pregunto ¿por qué quieres limpiar?, por lo que veo, el lugar se ve limpio y si eres tan adicto, le quieres dar más brillo- la mujer puso una sonrisa. Rivaille solo tizona mueca.

- los cochinos de los soldados tan puercos, dejaron un olor tan desagradable y mal oriente. El olor llego hasta mis ojos e órganos provocando maltratarlos.- explico de lo más normal para el, a muchas veces Hanji solo reía por dentro y intentando olvidar lo que decía durante sus actividades de limpieza.

- si lo dudo pero, no huele a nada desagradable y creo que huele a limpio y recién acomodado, tus queridos adolescentes te ordenaron el lugar antes de tener esos síntomas sin explicaron. Tu solo exageras, Rivaille- Hanji le miro extraño, talvez hoyo algo sobre estos tipos de síntomas por algún lugar y no recuerda. Pasaría más años y sus investigaciones de antes de borraron después de ser tan complacida con los titanes. Juraba se escucho algo parecido a lo que pasa con el sargento, esos extraños comportamientos.

- ja, mis "adolescentes" no serán tuyos y no miento de ese olor, idiota-

-…amm…Rivaille, creo que Hanji tiene razón. Solo puedo oler a limpio y nada a caca- se interpuso Eren en la platica. Rivaille solo quedo confundido, sino era nada de mal olor entones que era ¿qué demonios y maldiciones era?

-…(tic tac tic tac, que hora es? :B)…-

- ¡hey Rivaille!, ya han pasado dos días desde tu existencia del caso de hace dos días pasados- Hanji sin duda, repitió "dos" y "días" (ja que risacion) en la misma oración. Rivaille la miro, siendo algunas veces tonta o lista la escucho solo por segundos.

- sinceramente, aun presentas con tus mareos y perdida de apetito, no se que tienes, quiero saber lo que te ocurre ya en este preciso momento. No me hagas querer obligarte-

- tu ya me escuchases todos los días "no". Tu no podrás hacerme nada nunca escuchases ¡nunca!-

- ¡no te estoy preguntando y lo harás aunque no quieras, Rivaille. Te vienes conmigo a la habitación de la enfermería!- lo arrastro con fuerza y sin cariño. Rivaille hacia el intento de zafarse o golpearla donde nunca quería o podría hacer. Hanji con todo lo que podía logro arrastrarlo en solo 2 minutos, solo medio metro. La mujer se canso y estiro todo sus cuerpo para volver a intentarlo, lo tomo ahora de sus piernas y lo jalo.

- ¡suéltame loca maniática!- grito formando movimientos bruscos y incontrolables. Hanji por su parte, sus fuerzas de volvieron bajas y fáciles, las forma de jalar a Levi era débil, sentía que ya no luchaba para ir a la habitación. En cuando se le hacia fácil volteo a verlo, se quedo quieta por lo que vio en el. El sargento se desmayo en las manos colocadas de la mujer. Esta se preocupo, se alarmo y hacia unos pequeños saltitos de asustada, talvez fue por culpa suya y ya.

No, no seria su culpa, prácticamente solo seria la responsable del caso. Si o si, así de sencillo.

Como pudo desmayarse, seria algo que tenia que ver con los olores o simplemente por la comida que se trae los soldados. Una especie de veneno, sin duda alguna, sus queridos cadetes no harían algo así ¿cierto? Tratarían de envenenar a su único sargento, cuyo apodo y titulo es "Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte del mundo" si claro, como si quisieran matarlo.

- uhh…¿Rivaille? ¿Qué tienes?, no estas bromeando ¿verdad? No me hagas esto por favor…- rogaba por su mente Hanji, aun mas alerta de lo que estaba antes. No alerta ni preocupada, más bien, alterarisantementepreocupadísimaadjsadjsadjs.-…ahhh ya la cague por completo, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, piensa, piensa Hanji…..¡lo tengo!- a la mujer pensativa se le ocurrió una idea no muy bonita.

- nadie se enterara de esto si lo llevo a la habitación para "enfermos" y tarde o temprano describiré lo que se trae Rivaille, talvez no este enfermo pero, nada se sabe. En fin- lo tomo de ambos pies y se lo llevo arrastrándolo, por el camino de los pasillos en la enfermería, por accidente, en el marco de la puerta, golpeo a Levi de las caderas. Esta solo soltó un suspiro e palabrita de "ups" y terminando de meterlo. Se le hizo complicado recostarlo en la camilla.

El primer intento lo cargo pero el enano pesaba. El segundo intento lo arrastro entre la cama y al final, al igual no pudo. El tercer intento logro colocarlo en la camilla…solo que muy mal recostado, un pie afuera y colgando, los brazos extendidos y cabeza colgando. El cuarto intento lo logro ponerlo en la orilla, esta se cansó y cayo al suelo agotada recargándose en la cama, cuando se limpio con el dorso de la mano su frente sudorosa. Levi le cayó encima. El ultimo y maldito quinto intento de desesperación, lo cargo con todas sus fuerzas y alanzándolo en la camilla, ya sin tarugadas de mal acomodado y bien acostado. Talvez lo lastimo.

- ahora si…podré saber su enfermedad y verificar el extraño comportamiento que habita en el…¡buahahaha! cof, cof, cof – su voz se escuchaba como a las locas por saber por fin el secreto de sus amigos, baja y cortada. Al final tosió casia ahogándose.

-…(toc toc tiqui ti toc)…-

- Hanji-san, ¿Dónde esta?, tengo que decirle algo ¡salga de la puerta del infierno por un carajo!- grito Eren, entre los pasillos de la enfermería. Hanji salio de la puerta y mirándolo confundida e del porque esa forma de hablar.

- oyeee…tranquilo y mejor respira, ahora ¿Qué quieres, Eren?- pregunto la castaña.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí con el sargento por horas?, no me agrada que cuando despierte se encuentre en la camilla y la vea así, manoseándolo aunque le dijo claramente que no quería-

- hahaha, si lose, pero no pude resistirme y verlo unos momentos, al parecer, estas con el mucho tiempo y me párese que lo tratas bien e con mucho cuidado- rió Hanji, formando en los labios rosas una gran sonrisa.

- ehh… no se de lo que habrá y m-mejor quiero pasar a verlo- tartamudeo y poniéndose muy nervioso.

- esta bien, pero estaré viéndote en cada movimiento, chamaco perro- sonrió la mujer, pasando a la pequeña habitación de enfermería. Claramente Hanji, manoseo al sargento, no tenia mucha información que tendría algo de lógica o valioso. No supo que tenia o el porque tendría esas formas y tipos de comportamientos e enfermedades, talvez seria por casualidad alguna herida o algo por el estilo. Anotaba cada cosa que salía de su cuerpo o apareciendo de la nada

Ya había anotado de los días pasados como: la fiebre alta, el vomito frecuentemente, falta de apetito, desmayos y dormir muy seguido. Esos eran unos tipos síntomas que padecían de las mujeres, eso recordó Hanji en algunos años atrás.

- Eren, recuerdo algo de mi pasado cuando trabajaba en lo que ahora es diferente. Veras hace unos años atrás…-

**_…Flash back…_**

_- hey Hanji Zoe, talvez ya sabias de esta información, ¿te lo dieron en unos papeleos de tus investigaciones? A todos los demás científicos se lo dieron. Talvez tu no asististe a la junta de la semana pasada- un hombre como de unos veintitantos años y además era joven e guapo, hablo con Hanji que se topo con ella por una de sus oficinas llevando papeles de investigaciones de los titanes etc._

_- ¿Qué, unos papeleos de que?, son de titanes nuevos verdad, ¿algún espécimen nuevo?- pregunto un poco emocionada. Este tipo de miro raro._

_- ehh…no pero…el nuevo informe trata sobre un tipo síntomas de un embarazo. No se porque nos dieron esto pero, pienso que seria algo nuevo sobre los titanes ¿verdad?-_

_- sabes bien que los titanes no tienen órganos sexuales y se desconoce su forma de logar formar a mas titanes, no sabemos como obtienen e puedan parirse- explico la mujer, tenia alrededor de 27 o menos años de edad._

_- oh, tienes razón, pero, explica aquí como pueden formarse un feto y la forma de que pueda llegar ahí, es increíble. Además no sabía yo esto ni como nacían los bebes- dijo, ojalando las hojas amarillentas, divertido y leyendo al alzar. Hanji solo hizo una sonrisa, ese chico, que era su compañero, le divertía en los momentos difíciles. Parece tonto pero sabe lo que hace._

_- haha, de acuerdo y ¿que tanto dice ahí, Ernest?- _

_- ah no tanto pero, menciona algunos síntomas que aparecen durante los nueve meses de embarazo. Como: mareos, mucho vomito, fiebre, cambios de humor, perdida de apetito, dormir frecuentemente, percibiendo malos olores entre otros diferentes, increíble ¿no?- todo lo que explico su amigo, se guardo en su cabeza. Mirándolo lo bueno que es explicando algunas dudas que ella no entendía algunas veces._

_Los recuerdos de el eran como maravillas, como trabajaban, en la forma que se basaba su amistad, como jugaban aunque los regañaban en el trabajo, esas risas que no olvidaría. Se abría enamorado de el en esos tiempos, pero lo mas doloroso fue su perdida en una expedición cuando buscaron algunos titanes. Su muerte fue en vano siendo derrotado por un titán de 13 metros. En esos momentos se sintió sola y sin equipo alguno._

_Unos momentos que la pasaron bien y cómodos, fueron suficientes para su vida. El joven que se convertiría en un gran hombre científico con ella. Pero tras el paso del tiempo sus recuerdos pocos sobrevivieron y la información se olvido y dejo su mente por las situaciones mas tristes para ella._

_…"Ernest, pronto sabremos el secreto de los titanes, te lo prometo"…_

**_…Fin del flash back…_**

- y eso paso, es lo único que recuerdo en mi antiguo trabajo- Hanji contó unos momentos de su vida mas dolorosos, recordando la información de la nada y explicándole a Eren de los síntomas que su viejo excompañero le mostró.

- no sabia que se enamoro de su compañero y que murió tras una expedición, como lo siento Hanji-san-

- no importa, pero el mundo a veces tiene su fin en algún momento de la vida. Bueno lo que trate de decirte era que la información que me mostraron, se parecen a los que Rivaille tiene ahora, ¿no crees algo extraño?, puede ser una locura pero…- cayo unos momentos para atreverse a decirlo. Eren solo se procuro a escucharlo y entender el problema de una vez por todas. Finalmente Hanji escupió las palabras formando una palabra demasiado impactante de la vida del hombre. Creyendo que eso que dijo era verdad o solo una situación normal.

-…creo que Rivaille esta embarazado…-

-…(toc ¿Quién es? Toc ¿Quién dijo? Toc toc toqui ti toc, toc tiqui toc)…-

**_Uhmm…que capitulo más dramático ¿no creen? Hahaha, creo que era el momento de decirlo ¿no? :p, querían saber si hubiera una pansita y se los deje. Bueno este cap fue muy cansado para mi y los otros días anteriores no pude tocar la laptod por mucho tiempo, por cierto notaron que los pequeños textos de "toc" fue por causa de la película de tinkerbell, me acorde de eso y lo puse para más emoción XD, para el próximo capitulo le dirán a Rivaille que esta premiado! :3. ahí tienen un spoiler no tan importante, los spoiler no se me escapan y me agrada que me cuenten cosas que no eh visto y no sabré lo que pasa para el otro cap o información. Ahora me despediré dejándolas con desesperación e sufrimiento…bye bye… :D_**


	4. Toda pregunta requiere una respuesta

_**Chan, chan, chan eh vuelto y les deje ahora un capitulo más largo de todos los anteriores. Me siento muy energética y quisiera poner mas trama en este cap, pero "proyectos" de la escuela me lo impiden bueee! En enserio que más puedo decirles, solo un ¿gracias? Al diablo con eso! Desde entonces les diré "como los amo de verdad" por ayudarme a encontrar mi verdadero ser, bueno, al igual mi mayor sueño es ser mangaka en Japón O_o las dejo leer en paz…perdon por las faltas.  
**_

En la vida diaria siempre ha sido el mismo. Nunca cambiaria el mundo, pero al menos para las dos personas amantes. Una pequeña frase cambio por completo su vida, esa pequeña siempre palabra "embarazado" y eso era demasiado absurdo en el mundo ¿cómo puede un hombre embarazarse?, talvez en muchas y pocas veces, los hombres nacerían con órganos de una mujer. Sin embargo, pudo haber nacido siendo una simple mujer a un sexo completamente distinto.

- q-que…que…q..ue- su voz fallaba demasiado, las palabras de la científica deberían ser nulas y con mas explicación. Eren solo quedo en estado schok sin mover un solo hueso.

- no pienses que sea verdad, Eren. Solo digo que "talvez" lo este, mira mejor, haré algunas pruebas de embarazo y te traeré los resultados positivos o negativos. Ya con el hecho que salga positivo…¿no crees? Aunque seria ¡muy lindo!- dijo Hanji, contenta, seria algo normal para ella. Pero por su mente rondaba como pudo embarazarse si ocupa a otra persona amante.

- espera…si sale positivo, ¿quién es el padre?- pregunto Hanji. Posando la yema de su dedo en un labio, mirando al suelo y levantando su mirada a Eren un poco sorprendida. Este la miro raro.

- o ese no eres ¿tu?, Eren-

Eren se quedo congelado tras esas palabras, no sabia como explicarlo, no tenia ninguna excusa inteligente. El solo era un novato y un simple mocoso.

- no como cree, yo no seria capas de tocar al sargento- explico mintiendo.

- bien, quédate aquí y haré las pruebas- se marco sin decir nada más.

Por la enfermería, las personas caminaban solo por medicamentos o algo para quitar sus pequeñas enfermedades. Sinceramente sus medicamentos funcionan muy bien, pero otras no quitan y algunas veces muchas personas mueren por no ser tratadas a tiempo. Como el hombre gruñón y serio del mundo, fuerte y a la vez sexy. Su enfermedad no podría quitarse mucho menos curar, por favor si lo estuviera el se molestaría y no cree ninguna fantasía relacionado con los hombres. El sargento nunca se lo creería, además de esa mujer no le cree ninguna mosca. Eren aburrido y de tanta espera, sentía como por dentro lo torturaba la espera. Quería ya saber de si o no su amado y querido heicho estaba en verdad premiado. Ya sabia como nacían los bebes, bastantemente sabia que el era el padre, el seria padre y eso lo puso muy feliz. Lo que le preocupaba era que sino lo estuviera, se sentiría sin familia, pero tendría a Levi a su lado, cada momento, cada segundo de su vida.

Por ser tan necio, fue a la habitación donde se encontraban sus superiores. Hanji no seria amable con el y lo tocaría por mucho tiempo, pondría a Eren celoso. Sus pasos pararon por algo sin confianza adentro. Y si el sargento despierto y estaría matando ahora mismo a Hanji, existe una posibilidad que fuera verdad. Adentro se escucharon unas voces, curioso. Abrió la puerta de madera, mirando por un lado destapado a Zoe con unos papeles y Rivaille acostado de lado, mirando la pared.

-uhm…Hanji-san, hay noticias ¿buenas o malas? O simplemente regular- preguntó el castaño invadiendo la habitación. Hanji lo miro con cara de sorprendida y los ojos muy abiertos. El ruidote la cama moviéndose los saco de sus cosas privadas. Era Rivaille, que se levando sentándose en la orilla de la cama, sintiéndose mareado y no recortaba lo sucedido.

-…Eren, tengo unas noticias importantes…- susurro muy bajo Hanji, mostrando los papeles de arriba hacia abajo. El menor siguió los complicados papeles sin parar.

-…mejor no creo que sea el momento ahora…- al igual Eren, susurro muy bajo.

-…pero es enserio, Eren. Esto es importante y son 100% ciertas…-

- puedo escuchar lo que dicen, ¿Qué tienes en esos papeles, Hanji?- el mayor interrumpió la platica, escucha perfectamente los susurros de estos dos. Eren y Hanji miraron al mayor, el menor solo subió sus hombros sin saber el porque.

Hanji camino hacia Rivaille, tomando una silla y sentándose en ella. Respirando profundo y procurando a hablar.

- Rivaille…no se si creas esto pero, e sacado una muestra de sangre de tu ADN y hice algunas pruebas que dieron…positivo. Y te pido por favor que no me mates ni al responsable de esta causa. Rivaille, por el muro de Maria de todos los dioses del mundo por un pajote…estas embarazado-

Tanto como Rivaille y Eren se paralizaron, al escuchar tan absurda explicación. Rivaille escucho mal o que. Eren se quedo muy alegre por dentro, su alma saltaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que solo el puede escucharlo. Hanji por otro lado forma una larga y sonrojosa sonrisa de felicidad tras aparecer el milagro de la vida.

- estas loca, Zoe. Esto es otra de sus entupidas bromas solo para ponerme de mal humor, y no me lo creí por un coño- dijo entre un gruñido Rivaille. Esta solo dejo de sonreír.

- no es broma, Rivaille. Estos papeles muestran la sangre de embarazo que dan positivo en esta parte de aquí, lee y no te engaña la ciencia.- señalo las palabras con un dedo, Rivaille solo tomo de un jalón los documentos y leyó. Solo con leer un poco, arrancó las hojas en dos y poso ambas manos en la cama a los lados, bajando la cabeza. Eren dio un brinco tras escuchar la hoja romperse, preocupándose y asustado que era su culpa. Dios no debió violarlo la otra vez.

- sabia que actuarías así. Si tu piensas que es una de mis bromas te diré lo que has presentado los últimos días de tu embarazo…- Rivaille la miro con furia de entre ojos.-…mira, has presentado los mares la vez del desayuno luego vomitases tras comer una cucharada. El segundo síntoma fueron los malos olores que tu olfato puede engañar. La tercera era dormir muy seguido, ayer casi caías al suelo y el último y cuarto fue tu desmayo hace un par de horas. Estos son los casos de un embarazo y no puedes negarlo, los próximos meses experimentaras más síntomas y será muy perjudicado para ti. Y tendré que hacerte otra prueba de embarazo con tus propios ojos y veras que no es un juego.-

Rivaille solo se procuro a asentir la cabeza y Hanji sonrió aliviada. Tomando otra nueva jeringa y inyectándolo en el brazo del pelinegro, la sangre se extrae de la vena, usualmente de la parte anterior del codo o del dorso de la mano. El sitio de la punción se limpia con un antiséptico y luego se coloca una banda elástica alrededor del brazo con el fin de ejercer presión y restringir el flujo sanguíneo a través de la vena. Esto hace que las venas bajo la banda se llenen de sangre. Este se sobresalto a sentirlo, no le dolió casi nada pero, nadie es fan de las agujas enormes. Eren miro a Rivaille tranquilo y esperando ver esa cara de felicidad en el. Aunque no lo haga el mayor, solo gritaría y correría como loco hasta su habitación y morir ahí. Seria divertido.

Ya con la sangre lista, la llevo aun aparato muy extraño casi parecido aun mini telescopio. Depositando una gota de sangre en ella y con un pequeño palo, movió la sangre hasta dar un tono azuliento. Al poco rato, miro con un ojo el punto del microscopio el lente y mirando la gotita.

- mira, acérquense, esa mancha azul, indica que es positivo. ¿lo vez, Rivaille?-

El mayor abrió bien los ojos tras ver esa mancha traidora, Eren rogaba por su mente de no enfurecer al mayor. Rivaille por dentro se formo un humo negro y caliente, saliendo por su mente ya invisible. Tratando de controlar su respiración agitada, la castaña corrió por su vida y sin ser perseguida por el mayor. Eren la siguió, dejando a Rivaille sentándose en la cama y lanzando mil maldiciones e conjuros para matar a Eren.

-…-

El joven cadete la encontró debajo de una mesa, hecha bolita y moviéndose de lado a lado, con sus ojos llenas de lujuria y a la vez locura. Seria la primera vez ver a Rivaille actuar como una mujercilla gracias al embarazo y al hombre que le dio por el culo. Se pregunto quien seria aquella, apostaba que seria Edwin pero por la estatura que tendría, no quería ni pensar eso. Eren bajo hasta el suelo, arrastrándose debajo de la mesa, como una lagartija hasta llegar al lado de ella, antes hablo.

- Hanji-san, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto mirando a ambos lados. - solo pienso de quien seria el padre, ¿tu lo sabes?-

- emm…mira un bicho- señalo a una pequeña hormiga frente suyo. La mujer solo sonrió tras verlo y miro al castaño. Este solo con la mirada perdida en la hormiga que en rato después llego otra.

- esas hormigas se parecen a una pareja, pero no se puede, la reina parió a ambas. Nada en el mundo podría ser justo, y el otro parece ignorarlo, más bien se parece a Ravioli. Ja, mira, el mas grande intenta como hablarle, empiezo a creer que se parece a ti ¿no?-

- como cree eso, claro que no, Hanji-san- se molesto un poco sonrojado, esta rió.

- si, quisiera saber de alguna forma entonces-

Los dos saldados platicaban bajo la mesa, mientras unos pasos se escuchaban. El sonido provenía de atrás y se metió con ambos debajo de la mesa, tendrían que hacer espacio para que pudieran caber. La persona era alta y es el jefe de toda la tropa, quise decir, el comandante, cuyo nombre era Erwin Smith, y que hacia ahí se preguntaban Eren e Hanji.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, alguna clase de espiar ¿verdad?- pregunto el mayor con cabello rubio, mirando para arriba, a los lados y atrás. Como un gran espía en busca del ladrón e fugitivo de la ley.

- señor, ¿usted que hace?, para aclarar su duda no hacemos nada. Solo estamos mirando cosas y hablando de algo, nada impórtate- respondió Eren de todo calmado. El mayor le miro raro, creía que estaba mintiendo y mejor se dispuso a estar callado. Eren quería ir con Levi y hablar sobre el problema que tiene, pero, si sus superiores lo miraban irse, al igual lo seguirían. Para hablar es complicado y más explicarlo, todos son iguales, todos tienen sus cualidades de pensar y explicarlo. El joven titán no le importaba ser seguido por sus mayores, solo quería verlo y ya, ni que fuera prohibido.

- ahora vendré, con su permiso me retiro- salio debajo de la mesa, caminando por los pasillos asta la puerta. Hanji y Erwin lo vieron retirarse, especial Zoe, con una cara de pervertida y se pensaba que "el" podría ser el responsable.

- comandante, podría retirarse. Yo en unos minutos lo alcanzo para hablar de algo muy normal aquí-

- de acuerdo, Hanji. Tienes todo el control de este lugar. Especial a Eren Jaeger- se retiro saliendo de la mesa sobre sus hombros, al castaña salio y aguardo a que su jefe cerrara la puerta.

-…(mientras tanto Eren :B)…-

- sargento, ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?- Eren caminaba a pasos lentos y temblorosos, sintiéndose torpe al decirle "sargento", claro, lo diría mientras estén en publico. Rivaille le puso una mirada asesina, en sus ojos se podría ver la maldad. El menor trago saliva.

- Eren…empiezo a creer que eres la persona enemiga de mi vida, ¡¿qué mierdas me haz hecho?!- se dispuso a levantar la voz, enfurecido y con respiración cortada.-¡¿crees que te perdonare?!-

- sargento, por favor. Tiene que relajarse un poco; yo no, tenia idea que algo inoportuno le pasara dentro de usted- se explico Eren, sentándose a un lado del pelinegro. El mayor frunció el seño e chasqueando la lengua, girando la cabeza al frente y ignorándolo. Dejando a Eren que platicara solo. Respiro hondo y rindiéndose. El mayor al igual lo hizo, imitando a Eren.

- Eren, lo siento. No se que hacer, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que haré-

- pues…yo supongo, que…a…- no pudo decir algo para Rivaille, no tubo palabras para hacerlo sentir bien o relajado. Que quería contestarle, ¿Qué se cuidaba y protegiera al bebe?, que locura, Rivaille solo lo golpearía.

No dijo nada y hizo lo siguiente. Se acercó a su cuello y lambió su piel blanca y pálida, mordiéndolo con delicadeza. Rivaille reacciono y sentía cómodo e excitación. Eren por su parte, subió hasta su oreja y al igual, lambió el ovulo dándole un mordisco.

-…ah…- se escapo de sus labios un inesperado gemido, el castaño sonrió ante eso. Desabrocho su camisa, retirando los botones e recostándolo sobre la cama para más felicidad

Mientras continuaba, labio su pecho, dando unos besos en este. Bajando lentamente hasta sus pezones, tocándolos y pellizcarlos. Rivaille solo suspiraba y gemía bajo, que con la excitación su miembro comenzó a crecer y ponerse duro. El de Eren también, ambos excitados y su calentura aumentaba. Succiono el pezón y lambía, mordiéndolo bruscamente.

-ngh…ah- gemía intentando callarlos. Desesperado por si alguien los escuchara.

Dejo sus pectorales y bajo hasta su entrepierna, quitando con maestría los pantalones y dejar su miembro al descubierto. El mayor tapo su boca con las manos al sentir la lengua en la punta del miembro. Masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que se lo metía todo a la boca, bajando e subiendo. Se sentía tan bien. Enserió nenecita sexo para calmar lo de hace rato. Claramente era necesario.

Dejo de torturar a su amante y fue directo hasta sus labios, dando un tierno beso tan exquisito y delicioso. Sus lenguas entraron y danzaron lentamente. Separándose por unos segundos y volvieron a besarse, una y otra vez.

Mientras se besaban sin parar. Eren aprovecho a quitarse los pantalones y dejándose solo con la camisa café claro. Ya ambos se sentían bien, pero el menor recordó la noche de pasión, cuando lo lastimo. Mejor para que no volviera a pasar, bajo unos dedos hasta la entrada del mayor. Metiendo un primer dedo, formando círculos dentro. El segundo no tardo en entrar y el tercero le soltó un gemido grave y ronco. Cuando sintió que Rivaille estaba preparado, separo las piernas del pelinegro, comenzando a frotar el miembro en la entrada. Pero antes lo miro a los ojos, unos ojos tan lindos y brillantes.

-¿enserio quiere esto?, ¿Qué tal si…-

- no te detengas, solo házmelo y ya- dijo el mayor como una especie de suplica. El menor solo asintió y lo penetro de una sola estocada, sacándole un gemido a Rivaille. Talvez no le dolió pero sentía poco como la vez aquella. No se movió, espero a que se acostumbrara y respirara tranquilo, solo por ese instante. El pelinegro novio un poco sus caderas, avisándole a Eren que ya se puede mover.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, comenzó a entrar lento. Sosteniendo las caderas para mejorar las embestidas. Poco a poco comenzó a subir las penetraciones. Dejándose pasar por un mágico momento, solos, con sus cuerpos unidos una vez más. Sintiendo el calor y sudor del otro.

Mientras Eren lo embestía. Rivaille tuvo que tomarse de los hombros del castaño, sintiendo con llegaba a su punto más sensible.

-…¡ah!...¡E-eren!...ngh- gemía sintiendo cada vez placer. Las embestidas subieron de nivel, ahora eran bruscas y rápidas.

- Rivaille...ya…ya casi estoy en m-mi límite…ah- ya ambos estaban llegando al clímax. Los gemidos del mayor eran fuertes que podrían escucharlos, hablando de escuchar. Hanji toda una loquilla, estaba parada afuera de la habitación, escuchando como los dos mantes disfrutaban de su privacidad. Esta estaba totalmente sonrojada y una gran sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro descubrió quien es el padre.

- mi dios.- dijo alegremente.- creí que era Edwin quien le diera por el culo a Ravioli…¡haa!...que lindo- cerro sus ojos fuerte y posando con los puños en dirección a su boca, era una mujer tan pervertida.

-…aah…¡Eren!...¡AHH!- un ultimo gemido, fue suficiente para venirse y llenando su vientre de semen. al sentir como le apretaba al correrse, termino llenando la entrada del mayor y dejando un liquido escurrir, manchando las sabanas. Eren salio con cuidado del interior de Rivaille, se recostó a un lado, abrazándolo protector y dando un pequeño beso.

- te amo, Rivaille, ciento que soy la persona más afortunada-

- lo eres, Eren- lo miro y fue cerrando los ojos por el cansancio, seria natural para su embarazo pero esta vez fue por el sexo. Eren se levando dejándolo dormir y se vistió rápido. Tapando a Rivaille con la sabana, antes de salir, lo miro. Tan lindo se ve durmiendo, tan hermoso. Abrió la puerta y se congelo al ver a Hanji, casi cayéndose por estar recargada junto a la puerta; escuchando todo.

- ¡Ha-hanji-san!, ¡¿qué hacia ahí?!- pregunto alarmado, temiendo que pudo haberlos escuchado, haciendo actividades sucias.

-aaaw, con que tu eras el que le dio por el culo. Jamás creí que alguien pudiera dominar a Rivaille de esa forma y…tú eres el padre. Pero no te preocupes, no diré nada- prometió Hanji mirándolo a los ojos. Eren solo estaba todo pálido y sonrojado. Lo descubrieron después de todo.

Los dos se retiraron de la enfermería y dejaron al mayor dormir, ya mañana tendrán una excusa para los soldados y el comandante. No dirían nada sobre el tema del embarazo, tendrían que ocultarlo del estado. Talvez el bebe podría ser algo en contra con los de la policía militar y lejos del juicio.

-…(horas después)…-

Ya marcaba el tiempo casi las 7 de la tarde, solo la científica y el castaño torpe. Cuidaban del día a Levi, con el hecho que tenga otro síntoma, pero eso no sucederá después del segundo mes o talvez no. Nada se comprueba aun, Zoe solo esperaba el despertar del bello durmiente, tan tranquilo y tierno. Lo seria, cambiaria por las hormonas que una mujer experimenta; sin embargo, para Rivaille no le daría mucha gracia.

¿qué pasaría si el ser que lleva adentro no le dañaría su cuerpo? ¿seria acaso un ser humano?. El mayor miedo de Eren, es que Levi se causara algún daño por culpa del feto.

-…ah, ¿Eren?...Zoe…- dijo Rivaille, que despertó solo por…nomás. Mirando a especialmente a su amante, tallando sus ojos y dando su primer pequeño bostezo de la tarde. Eren le miro, con seriedad y luego se dirigió a Hanji, esperando lo que hablarían, algo privado entre solo ellos 3.

- hola, Ravioli. Que bueno que despertases, ahora hablaremos de la relación entre tu y Eren- Hanji se acomodo sus anteojos, dando un gran brillo en ellos y en sus ojos tan lindos e brillantes color castaño. Rivaille se quedo con una duda, miro disimuladamente a Eren. Con sus ojos abiertos y frunciendo el seño poco a poco. Abriendo su boca y haciéndola mover, sacando las palabras.

-…relación, ¿dijiste?- pregunto Rivaille entre dientes, la castaña le miro raro. Con su ceja abajo y la otra arriba. El menor solo se alarmo, sabia a lo que se refreía.

- claro…pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- hablo Hanji.

- ¡¿Por qué abriste la boca?! ¡especial a Hanji, esa mocosa no sabe guardar secretos, es una sin vergüenza!- levanto la voz Rivaille, entre juntando sus cejas más de lo normal.

- yo…yo, no es verdad. Ella solo…uhm- callo enseguida Eren. Mejor no hablo, no quería decirle al testarudo de Levi que los descubrió teniendo actividades sucias. Sabia lo que haría si sacara una palabra que el sepa, solo se levantaría y lo golpearía hasta a dejar heridas graves. El es un titán y puede regenerarse sin ninguna duda ni atención medica.

- ¡¿solo que?!...¡yo confié en ti, Eren!-

- ¡Rivaille basta, el no me dijo nada; yo escuche todo mientras estaban asolas y te tomo por sorpresa!- defendió Hanji al ojiverde, diciendo la verdad sin pudor o vergüenza. Rivaille callo sus gruñidos e furia, mirándola como un retador. Entonces ella los escucho solo por ser una completa, sucia e inútil pervertida; ella es así con Levi, siguiéndolo cuando leda la gana.

- eres una maldita pervertida, Zoe. Y no habrás la boca o te juro que te mato- dijo entre dientes. El moreno soltó todo el airé guardado en sus pulmones.- ¿de que quieres hablar?-

- preguntare cosas y más cosas de ustedes. De cómo es posible que una matriz llegara hasta ti, bien según mis conclusiones científicas. No has tenido la matriz desde que naciste o eras una mujer antes.

- ¡yo nunca era una mujer, y estoy seguro que soy 100% hombre!- grito Rivaille. Hanji solo una carcajada.

- hahaha era broma, era una broma. No me creas, solo jugaba, hahaha…pero enserio, ni idea de cómo llego la matriz hasta tu cuerpo. ¿te podría ahora hacer unas radiografías?...solo por saber donde se encuentra tu lindo bebecito-

- tch, como eres molesta…espera ¿qué son radiografías?- pregunto el pelinegro sin entenderle a la pregunta. Hanji coloco sus manos en ambas cinturas y levantando la mirada al aire. Sonriendo muy alegremente.

- ¡no losé, pero solo invento palabras al alzar!, creo que es como una especie de checar tu cuerpo por dentro. Cosas que el ser humano no puede ver- los tres soldados salieron, en marcha para descubrir algo inesperado en el cuerpo de Levi.

-…(en la mañana siguiente)…-

Hanji había ordenado que esperaran hasta mañana y venir por las imágenes. Eren no con mucha gana de retiro, esperando ver a su lindo bebe, claro, era aun un feto que solo media como un grano de tierra. Nada se podría ver hasta que pasara e segundo mes de embarazo o talvez más. Rivaille solo suspiro cansado de un día tan duro. Hanji se quedo, mirando las imágenes negras y grises, casi invisible para el ser humano. Quedando sorprendida de donde estaba colocada la matriz, mirando algunos archivos de embarazo. Las mismas reacciones se aparecieron por su rostro, tan impactada y a la vez alegre.

El sonido de los golpes entre la puerta, la mujer la abrió dejando ver a las figuras de Eren y Rivaille. El pelinegro se vea mal y un poco distinto. La mujer quiso hablar pero callo por Eren.

- no se preocupe, Hanji-san, solo vomito unos cuantos minutos. Pero se encuentra por ahora bien, ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto el castaño, sosteniendo al mayor con cuidado.

- estoy bien, Eren. Pero aun sigo creyendo que fue por la comida de los jodidos cocineros del cuartel. Tus bromas no me sirven de nada.

- si, ya tengo las pruebas reales y de verdad estas preñado, enano- dijo Hanji, dejándolos pasar y tomado las hojas negras. Mostrándoselas a los dos rápidamente en sus caras. Cuando miro algo no supo que era, ni siquiera hallo la figura, todo era un dolor de cabeza y sus ojos de derretían.

- esto es más siego, las imágenes no muestran nada- le devolvió las hojas Rivaille a la mujer del frente. Esta volvió a mostrarles la imagen, señalando con un dedo la pequeña mancha en medio. Parecía una gotita de agua.

- "eso" es tu bebe, que al paso del tiempo ira creciendo más. Al parecer se encuentra entre tu próstata y órganos, bueno, al momento que Eren te penetrara, te lastimo y dejo frotar la sangre adentro. Por la sangre y el semen juntos, logro formar la matriz, uniendo sus genes e células rápidamente. Esta transformación duro alrededor de 2 minutos. Gracias a los poderes de titán, son utilizados como una muestra para crear nuevos órganos que una persona normal no puede lograr. Pero Eren si, el podría hacer un milagro. Las células madre y las células progenitoras actúan en la regeneración o reparación de los tejidos del organismo, tienen la capacidad de dividirse en ti que…claro, ya lo hizo hace tres días-

- no…no, no, no, no…- repetía una y otra vez Rivaille, tomando los archivos e imágenes de un jalón. Aun repitiendo "no", casi perdiendo la cordura e firmeza. Eren por otro lado se puso nervioso por lo que dijo Hanji, tenia toda la razón; el lo lastimo horriblemente. Un cientifico puede descifrar todo hasta dar los resultados sin duda alguna. Rivaille se alanzo a la cama y entre la almohada tapando su voz que casi no podría escucharse, diciendo "maldición" "mierda". Estoces fue ese momento que creía por una vez en su miserable vida por el dios de todos los titanes salvajes del mundo y las tres murallas del todo el lugar. Estaba embarazado y eso enserio que se lo creía.

_**Capitulooo…terminadooo… jejeje. Enserio ¿Qué les pareció mi explicaron científica, para mi no me gusto mucho que digamos :c pero me divierte escribir a lo loco…  
Más o menos se entendió del ¿Cómo quedo embarazado? (que interesante ¬3¬), naaa a lo que vengo a decir: me estoy estresando por querer llegar al trama de verdad, pero me gusta poner un poco de relleno y la verdad mi historia seria algo larga, como más de 15 capis :0 y ya no aguanto por querer llegar a lo más impactante de todo bujajajaja!  
Esto seria un gran capi para mí, con mucho cariño lo escribí y ahora me pondré al corriente de responder sus queridos reviews. Ya lo hice con Wkesh y Valkiria1996-pd y de verdad siento mucho que no les contestará, estuve muuuyy ocupada…bueno las dejo porque entre más platico más largo es el cap jejejeje, nos vemos luego bye, bye…**_

_**Si dejan reviews, prometeré escribir más. Dejen aunque no tengan cuenta pueden hacerlo, es gratis y se que hay lectoras fantasmas…te veo XD**_


	5. Sentimientos solo por ti

_**jejeje volví, les dije algunas que publicaría tarde y tardaría pero al fin no tengo nada que hacer y me procure a publicarlo hoy wiii! un capitulo largo como les dije la otra vez y lamento la crueldad de Mikasa y Rivaille, ¡no pude evitarlo!; espero no haberlas puesto mal, pero en fin soy tan mala oh eh visto una canción que "A la mierda la universidad, matare titanes" publico en su pagina y resulta que la voz quien la canta se parece a la de Heichou! *w* enserio! idénticas al menos para mi jeeeee...disfruten y perdón por si hay faltas...**_

Su vida seria un asco, un total desperdicio. Cosas sin sentido pasaba en el cuartel, seria la pesadilla de su vida. ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí?, fácil, el menor siempre es el responsable de sus actos sin pensarlo dos veces. Tan solo esperarían hasta llegar a la peor parte. Su cuerpo se transformaría como una mujer, que locura. Sentir un parasito dentro de su estomago o "matriz" como lo llaman seria solo una carga más.

Un rayo de luz, anunciando el nuevo y alegre día. Llegando hasta los cristales de las casas de la muralla. La luz traspasaba la ventana, dando mas brillo a las habitaciones. Los primeros gallos cantaron despertando a todas las personas; tan amargado es el pelinegro de ojos oliva y piel blanca como el copo de nieve. ¿Pero por que nieve?, la piel no es nieve, solo para el titán menor y mitad humano lo dice solo para buscar una palabra más dulce y linda. Para el mayor le vale, no le interesa nada de romanticismo, nada de las rosas, más aparte; ser tratado como una "simple mujer o damita", el mayor vomitaría ante es inútil comentario.

Rivaille, siendo una persona amargada y seria e gruñón, cambiaria y mucho. Los síntomas e hormonas pasarían después del primer mes de embarazo, tal vez. Despertó sin mucha gana por el menor, que lo sacudió de lado a lado; solo lo ignoro y volvió a dormir, esta vez, tapándose con toda la sabana. Dándole la espalda al chico. Eso es normal, dormir frecuente cada día, si el lo desea pues nadie puede invocarlo ni obligarlo. El temor de los 3, ósea: Hanji, Eren y Levi, tendrían que ocultar "esa" cosa, con el fin del hecho que algunos traidores del cuartel fueran de chismosos con la corte.

- Rivaille, despierta tenemos que entrenar y llegar temprano. El comandante se molestaría, aparte sospecharía que actúas raro-

-hmm...cállate, y déjame dormir en paz- de igual modo, lo ignoro y siguió con su descanso.

- vamos levántate...bueno tu lo pediste- Eren, jalo la sabana bruscamente, que en el aire, se formaba unas cuantas olas en movimiento. Como el océano agitado por el viento. A pesar de eso, se arrojó a el mayor, cayendo encima con cuidado. Rivaille se molesto, mirándolo de reojo a sus ojos verdes. Es tan lindo y bello, por su mente rozo la belleza de Eren; el seria la persona afortunada a la quien le correspondes sus sentimientos secretos, lejos de las personas molestas. En un mundo completamente distinto e horrible a la vez, con los invasores de los titanes.

- tch, esta bien, Eren-

Se movió a un lado libre, al que no podría detenerlo; y cansado se sintió. Todo por los síntomas. Fue a tomarse una ducha rápida, con agua fría para despertar y quitar el sueño, sin importarle que tan fría este. El agua caer, Eren tomo un par de ropa, su uniforme del sargento. Tan perfecta y limpia, libre de las arrugas. El menor rió bajo ante ver a su amado tan adicto al orden e limpieza. No le importa si era un ser tan diferente a el, es su gusto su decisión que escogió. Todos los humanos tienen gustos e diferencias, no todos lo son.  
Se incorporo por la puerta del baño abrirse, dejándose ver Levi con una toalla y una más el cabello secándolo. Rivaille lo miro, viendo que Eren tenia su uniforme ya listo. El castaño sonrió ofreciéndole su ropa para vestirse.

- gracias, Eren no tenias que tomarte la molestia- dijo el mayor, tomando primero su ropa interior y vistiéndose sin vergüenza ni suplica. Eren solo lo miraba mientras se vestía, admirando su lindo cuerpo, después hacia su vientre. Imaginándose como crecería su lindo bebecito. Una sonrisa pequeña de felicidad apareció en Eren, tras pensarlo de su futuro. Los tres juntos e riendo cercas de un lago llena de paisaje verde y cielo tan azul con las esponjosas nubes blancas. Que su hijo o hija pudiera estar con ellos sin que se la quitaran, pero eso tal vez no pase, si los policías militares no sospecharían de nada. Rivaille lo miro sin levantar sus caderas, como Eren le miraba era casi aun pervertido.

- Eren, deja de verme así, eres un mocoso- tomo ahora sus cinturones marrones oscuro, luego su pantalón blanco e el otro café. Pero el muy necio aun lo miraba, esto puso a Levi molesto.

- como eres necio, deja de mirarme o ¿te gusta verme desnudo? , tu aunque seas menor eres un completo pervertido-

- si, como si fuera cierto, solo pensaba unos instantes. Rápido póngase su playera y chaqueta que ya es tarde.-

El mayor solo tomo por ultimo su ropa final, colocándosela rápido y dejando la toalla en el toallero del baño. Dándose un rápido peinado y saliendo, pero antes se detuvo frente a Eren y lo tomo de la playera del cuello y dio un suave beso corto. Eren se sonrojo y quedado muy sorprendido, Rivaille lo había besado por primera vez.

- vamos, que tenemos mucho trabajo por ahora- salió dejando aun a Eren sin moverse y de la misma posición. Rivaille le llamo entre un grito y rápido reaccionó corriendo y cerrando la puerta.

-…(todos limpiando el cuartel)…-

Los jóvenes cadetes limpiaban pasillo tras pasillo y suelo tras suelo. Un poco cansados y aburridos, el día de entrenar se cánselo por una autorización y permiso de una mujer con anteojos e cabello castaño. Que gracias a ella tendrían todo el vendito día ocupados y duro. Escuchando las ordenes de Levi, el muy genio en la limpieza, tan atento como una jaguar hembra en su presa; ósea las manchas de polvo. Por suerte, las próximas horas no vomito ni colapso o al menos tubo unos nuevos presentes. Eren a toda costa lo vigilaba discretamente, solo que algunas veces no, el mayor se largaba con Erwin y tardaba en tener su pequeña junta. Platicaban acerca de un problema. el problema era que "el" el hombre que nunca a tomado un descanso ni nada sin detenerlo tendría una excusa inventada por Hanji. Si y si, ella prohibió el entrenamiento por el fin de que pudiera lastimar al feto o el mismo.

Su mentira puso a Erwin siendo aceptada, la excusa era que Rivaille se sentía mal y un poco enfermo durante los días, seria muy difícil esconderlo, ya que al paso del tiempo su vientre y el feto irán creciendo. Que todos lo notarían. En la oficina del comandante se encontraba Rivaille y Hanji, que ellos tendrían la autorización de estar descansando el pelinegro.

- ¿enfermo, dices? ¿de que?, por favor, es Rivaille y el nunca podrá enfermarse de nada- dijo Erwin, con su mirada confusa y entre el la decisión de su mejor lado de la tropa de exploración.

- emm...si, todo es verdad. Nuestro querido Ravioli esta muy mal y descompuesto- hablo Hanji tomando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello. A Rivaille le molesto e lo puso muy tonto a la vez de una excusa tal mal dicha y fatal.

- que raro, pero ¿de que?- pregunto el rubio aun muy curioso.

- ¿de que?, oh, es todo muy grave señor. Esta muy enfermo...- Hanji poso una mano en la frente del Levi y formando una cara de preocupada como las madres que se preocupan por sus hijos. El hombre serio del mundo, solo gruño ante el comportamiento de Hanji tan humillante.-...también tiene unos mareos...-

- también tengo unos colapsos muy extraños- se interpuso Rivaille en la platica, apoyando solo para salir el lugar más molesto.

- ¡si, si eso! también presenta con más cosas que si no descansa podría, podría...- callo Hanji pensado que decir.

- podría tener más comportamientos extraños- hablo Rivaille, uno terminaba y el otro le seguía al juego.

- !al igual tiene un extraño cambio de humor los próximos días más!-

- !no podré entrenar!-

- !ni tampoco podrá despertar muy temprano!-

- !comeré mucho!-

- !Y LLORARA!- grito Hanji al aire.

- !oye ya te pasaste!- la golpeo Rivaille en la cabeza, ambos respirando agitadamente y conteniendo la respiración, agotados de decir rápido y pensar las palabras para entenderle a Erwin. Este solo se vio sorprendido por tanta habladera y así la enfermedad se veía muy mala, casi sin encontrar alguna cura. Creía que seria un juego lo que trata de decir, pero considerando a Rivaille actuar así, no se creyó un poco. Mejor fingió entender la enfermedad y actuó como si nada. Ser entendido y explicado lo hace, pero las platicas de ellos dos casi no. Sin embargo, Erwin vigilaría a Levi cercas y encontrará lo que se trae entre manos.

En la tarde casi marcaban las 3 y los soldados comían de sus charolas con todo comida e agua, Eren comía junto con sus amigos Mikasa e Armin. Juntos los tres, platicando e riendo, tanto con su amistad casi se podía decir que son una familia; cada uno de ellos se cuida, se respeta y se quiere. Nada podrá separarlos, son muy unidos sin problemas. Se podía decir que Eren ahora depende de una familia nueva en algún futuro, tendría que dejarlos aun lado para cuidar de Levi y su hijo. Su vida es complicada, no tuvo una esperanza más fácil que la actual. ¿y si mejor le cuenta del embarazo a sus mejores amigos?, ¿ellos lo apoyarían?. Pero seria mejor que no dijera nada, si no el sargento lo golpearía y se molestaría, que digo molestar, se !enfadaría mucho! y jamás lo perdonaría mientras viva.

El sargento y la otra sargento, entraron al comedor, sentándose en sus asientos de siempre. Eren solo miro como se sentaba, pero, quería estar junto con el y hablarle. Que tonto, hablarle frente a todos y le miraran raro (jajá que gracioso...) no eso es muy loco e inútil a la vez. Sin aviso previo, tomo su charola y fue a la mesa de Rivaille y Hanji, estos dos lo miraron sentarse, al lado de Hanji. Armin solo abrió la boca impactado y jamás se lo espero. Mikasa lo miro un tanto confusa y el seño fruncido. La dejo solo por un duende, un duende que su apodo seria "gruñón". Solo lo miraba, como platicaba con sus superiores y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo era por dentro e mente, como un dolor que cualquier persona sentiría al verlo con otra. Que esa persona quería te ignorara y te cambiara por otra, el nombre que es "celos", los celos se apoderan de su mente e pensamientos, casi sin controlarse ni quitarse, como un virus. El virus de los "Celos" es indecible. Mikasa sentía eso, tanto que le levantó de su asiento y hiendo tras Eren, solo por ser la persona más cercana de su infancia. Humo negro rozaba por su cuerpo, la calentura y fuego de prendía por dentro, los ojos llenos de rabia y maldad a la vista. Que sintiendo al acercarse, todo se encendía al mismo tiempo que sus pasos. Ya bastante cerca de su presa, como una leona hambrienta y llena de ira.

Eren giro su cabeza, viendo la gran silueta hembra frente suyo, con su mirada tan salvaje con humo gris por su frente, solo que no se notaba. Lo que se podía ver era esa mirada asesina, mostrando los dientes. Que al momento de tocar eso, se quemaría rápidamente. Miro la asiática al pelinegro, con mucha rabia y su culpa de que Eren se sentara con el.

- Eren ¿Qué haces con...este patán?- pregunto Mikasa y su voz entre cortada y ruda. Eren solo contesto un tanto raro.

- ¿eh...tu que quieres?, solo estoy hablando con los sargentos de algo, Mikasa- Eren, solo actuó como si nada, la voz sonaba seria y normal. Mikasa mostró los dientes, que se escucho el chasqueo de su boca. Rivaille y Hanji la miraron, Rivaille solo se mostró normal, pero la mirada de la pelinegra lo cambio a una situación incomoda.

- tu...maldito enano, me has apartado de mi familia- murmuro entre dientes, Mikasa.

- ¿eh?- murmuro ahora Rivaille. Mikasa solo frunció el seño más de lo normal, enojada que ese tipo no supiera nada. Rápido se acerco a Rivaille, a pasos bruscos y poniéndose frente a el.

!no te hagas el que no sabes, tu me quitaste a Eren. No se que fue lo que hiciste pero ahora se junta con usted, el no era así¡- Todos los cadetes del comedor se alarmaron y rápido voltearon a ver a la mesa de los 4 presentes. Armin y Jean estaban juntos, tan confundidos y el rubio se veía preocupado e pálido. Su mejor amiga gritaba contra su superior, quiso hacer algo al respeto pero ver a Levi se detuvo, asustado y sin confianza. Jean admiraba las peleas, pero se preocupaba por Mikasa, ya que le gusta, están linda y hermosa, por fuera se ve un lado amable y bueno; pero si mira por dentro se encuentra un corazón roto y sin vida, que la ponía mal. La vida de Mikasa es horrible y triste, sus única familia fue asesinada. Su madre que la cuido y dejo que viviera con Eren y su padre. Siendo tratada como su hija, que al igual la perdió, perdió a su madre única en el mundo.

- ¿de que hablas Ackerman?- pregunto Rivaille todo tranquilo y serio.

- a que viene esa absurda pregunta...¡deje a Eren e paz!-

- !Mikasa¡- le hablo Eren, intentando detenerla y evitar una pelea. Mikasa lo miro con horror, desesperada.

!callado, Eren¡. !es un bueno para nada, ya estoy harta que me quiten a Eren y no van a tocarlo para sus experimentos¡-

- Ackerman, ya déjame en paz o no sabrás...-

- ¿saber que?, !no me asusta en nada, solo se dispone a entrenarnos y limpiar durante este día y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de hacer algo¡- lo interrumpió Mikasa demasiada alterada. Rivaille se quedo un poco sorprendido por ser callado tan duro. - !NUNCA PODRA CAMBIAR NADA¡- grito.

!Ackerman, guarda silencio y siéntate¡- ordeno Rivaille.

!CALLESE, USTED NO PODRA ORDENAME NADA MIENTRAS ESTE CON EREN, NUNCA LO PERDONARE. ESTUPIDO DESGRACIADO¡- Mikasa ya no tenia el control, ahora se volvió salvaje y ruda. Sus palabras eran duras y dolían, Eren solo miraba sin hacer nada al respeto, se quedo paralizado. Hanji al igual que el menor y los demás soldados solo miraban sin hacer nada, unos completos cobardes.

- tienes razón entonces, si no piensas que soy bueno para ustedes ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto Rivaille bajando la mirada.

- !ESTOY AQUÍ POR EREN Y ARMIN, PARA VENGARNOS DE LOS TITANES. PERO USTED NO HARA NADA MIENTRAS ESTE "ENFERMO" QUE NO CREO QUE SEA VERDAD¡ !LO ODIO, LO ODIO¡-

- Ackerman...déjame de hablarme así...- pidió Rivaille. Extrañamente, su voz sonó baja y casi entré cortada, parecido aun llanto. Todos pudieron apreciarlo incluso los del fondo. El sargento estaba a punto de ¿llorar?, oh no, lo que sea menos eso. Tenia que ser por las duras palabras de Mikasa o el síntoma de embarazo ¿Cómo si no ah llegado al segundo mes?, si apenas tiene una semana. Eren fue el único que se preocupo, Hanji tal vez sabia porque ese extraño comportamiento.

Mikasa escuchaba al igual los demás los sollozos llantos del sargento, !el sargento esta llorando¡. Creían que era solo un juego del pelinegro, pero el mayor levanto su mirada a Mikasa, lleno de lagrimas y sus ojos estaban húmedos. Esta se sobresalto al verlo llorar, sentía por dentro como era una persona mala y grosera con el, no sabe el porque. Ella perdió el control en unos segundos. El mayor al darse cuenta que lo miraban llorar, se limpio con el dorso de la mano y levantándose caminando a pasos rápidos hasta su habitación; aun caían algunas lagrimas, sintiéndose humillado por la pelinegra que claro era su culpa. Todos miraron a Mikasa, ver como era ella la estúpida que nunca cambiaria. Mikasa miro antes a Eren. Este solo se levanto caminando tras Rivaille, se veía enojado y molesto de como le hablo a Levi. Hanji hizo lo mismo, que antes de salir cerro ambas puertas del comedor.

-…(por los pasillos)…-

El joven adolescente estaba apunto de llegar a la habitación, pero antes se detuvo, escuchando de nuevo unos sollozos fuertes. Ese es Levi, entro sin permiso, mirando como su amante lloraba en la cama, tapado con su almohada; dándole la espalda. Eren cerro la puerta, para consolarlo y olvidar el problema anterior. Se sentó en la cama, mirándolo como lloraba. Odiaba verlo así, no le gusta que los síntomas del embarazo lo pusiera tan mal e sufrir. El embarazo es horrible para sus queridos esposos, ver a su amada llorar por algo que no merece. Por algo de su vida o que su relación no funciona, algo por el estilo.

- Rivaille...deja de estar así, eso me duele y no soporto verte...en este estado- fue acariciando su espalda e hombro.

...¿como quieres que me calme?...si tu...hermana no aprende...- dijo con voz ronca y cortada, tratando de callar sus vergonzosos sollozos.

- ella puede ser así, bueno nunca la eh visto actuando de esa forma. Pero me preocupa-

!no ella no es así, yo soy el problema. Yo soy el problema¡...!ahora tengo la culpa!- grito Rivaille sin control.

- eso es mentira- hablo Eren, con ternura intentando lo más posible.

!no, Eren. Si no estuviera contigo y nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti, no estaría en este problema!, !NO MERESCO NADA, NO MERESCO VIVIR NI MUCHOMENOS ESTE BEBE!- perdió la tranquilidad, sus sentimientos eran duros y dolía su parte más débil. Eren le miro con tristeza, se atrevió a decirle que todo era su culpa, todo incluso le dolió oír que Rivaille nunca se hubiera enamorado de el. Al escuchar que no merecía vivir, lo puso muy asustado, además el bebe lo menciono, lo dijo en voz alta. Rivaille tenia una vida miserable, ver a sus queridos compañeros morir sin hacer nada. Tal vez no conoció a su madre que eso podría ser lo más doloroso de una vida humana.

- Rivaille...no digas eso, no digas cosas tan horribles. Entiendo tus problemas pero quiero que este mundo aprenda, que cambien por que _La vida duele, pero no me rendiré..._- abrasó con cariño a Rivaille, dejando sacar todas las lagrimas que quiera...dejándolo respirar, dormir en paz. Hanji escucho todo, viendo como unas personas se quieren y se apoyan. Que su pareja lo consuele en los problemas difíciles y duros, como ellos dos. Pero eso no se preguntaba Hanji...era el comportamiento de Rivaille, según ese nuevo síntoma de presentaba en el segundo mes. Mejor se dispuso a dejarlos dormir e investigar más los exámenes del embarazo, que tal vez olvido por accidente ver algo.

-…(cayo la noche)…-

Tan secreto como la relación de ambos hombres, que nadie podría enterarse. Entro a su propia guarida (oficina) tomado los papeleos amarillentos casi rugosos e viejos, ya sin valor alguno. Ya con las hojas en la mano, se sentó en su propia silla de madera tallada, con una vela y una chispa iluminante para ver mejor la letra que ninguna persona entendía. Leer en la noche seria algo cansado, las personas se marean por la poca luz que les ilumina el lugar. Pero Hanji seria una persona activa y lista, como Armin. Ambos amantes de la lectura y tan curiosos por saber que hay fuera de las murallas. Hanji sin embargo, no recordaba ver leído unas partes de la prueba, que trataba de leer y entender, no encontraba una lógica para saber ¿Por qué tan rápido se adelanto el segundo mes? cosas y más cosas sin entender. Esto no quiere decir que como porante de magia paso, fácil podría ser pero descubrir es algo complicado.

Tras leer los mismos párrafos, logro encontrar algo, perfectamente claro se entendía, tan sorprendida por lo que ocurriría. Lo encontró y lo entiende, esto parece una locura pero si es verdad el embarazo acabaría tarde o temprano.

Sin ninguna espera ni paciencia, corrió por Eren lo más rápido posible, en dirección a la habitación. Con los papeles volando y casi arrancados por el viendo y rápidos de sus pasos.

-…!Eren¡...- susurro un poco fuerte abriendo la puerta, el chico pudo escucharlo, después de todo no estaba tan dormido como parece, solo unos momentos de cansancio para estar con Levi. Solo movió la cabeza mirándola, su mirada de la castaña parecía a una cansada, sus ojos abiertos y paralizados, sus señas entre juntadas y frente sudorosa. Con los papeles en las muñecas aplastándolos fuerte provocando arrugarlos.

-…!ven para acá rápido¡...- susurro de nuevo fuerte, moviendo su brazo indicando que hablara afuera. El de cabellos marrones se levanto con cuidado y precaución, sin levantar o mover al mayor. deslizo sus pies en las botas y salió de la caja enorme; cerrando la puerta.

- ¿qué pasa, Hanji-san?-

-...El embarazo no es normal, Eren...- dijo una Hanji, mirándolo con sus ojos fríos y científicos. Eren por otro lado no entendió, su mente no funciona tal como parece. Tal solo se dispuso a mirar una ventana que el destejo azul oscuro con unas pequeñas manchas blancas y brillosas, casi hermosas y viejas después de miles de años; eran suficiente para anunciar al anochecer, los pequeños insectos cantaban unas melodías tan ruidosas y los pájaros refugiados en los árboles durmientes. Oía las hojas moverse y arrugándose, la mujer buscaba lo que encontró, tan desesperada por encontrar esos párrafos. Eren miro a los papeles para librar sus ojos del resplandor de la oscuridad.

-...mira, mira aquí. Léelo y dime que entiendes.- ordeno Hanji dándole las hojas y mostrando el párrafo escondido de ella. Tanto el cansancio lo tomo, leyendo ese párrafo con letras negritas y una caligrafía un tanto confusa. leyó algo dejándolo un poco impactado y sus manos temblaron, sus ojos se quedaron en las palabras.

_"embrazo positivo"_al igual leyó unas partes que Hanji señalo, en la parte superior del lado izquierdo,_ "desconocido las posibilidades de ser un embarazo normal, checar bien la pruebas de sangre, sin precauciones que el feto exista o no"_

- Hanji-san, no puedo casi entenderlo. Si el sargento presento sus síntomas tal como lo dijo- dijo Eren dándole las hojas, la mujer de anteojos brillosos solo puso su mirada seria.

- Eren...el embarazo no es a uno normal, el periodo será corto, como un novela de vampiros. El hecho que en las novelas o libros, muestran que el embarazo es doloroso y casi hasta la muerte, esto muestra o trata de entender que Rivaille no tiene un embarazo como las mujeres. Creo que es por causa de tus súper poderes titánicos. Tu transformación es rápida, tu regeneración es rápida por las heridas graves. Como lo digo, el embarazo es parecido a tu poder, Eren.-

- esta diciendo que...!Rivaille va a morir¡- se alarmo Eren, tan asustado. Hanji lo miro por la reacción que tal vez entendió mal.

- no, Eren, no quise decir eso. Es que el embarazo será rápido y ninguna señal nos manda estas pruebas de cuanto durara-

Eren ahora entiende lo que dijo, el embarazo no es normal. Es rápido, y nada se ah comprobado aun de cuando terminara. El único problema era que Rivaille pudiera lastimarse o que el crecimiento del feto pudiera notarse y dejar verse a todos los presentes del cuartel, tanto el problema es, que ya no pueden pensar en que hacer, en quien confiar y decirle para apoyar. Los amigos de Eren podrían ser de mucha ayuda, si en realidad son buenos como dicen quizás logren entender que un ser vivo tiene que ser feliz y ser libre. Mikasa puede ser un problema, lo sucedido de antes podría ella vengarse, ser una traidora e ir con la policía para eliminar al bebe. Nada de ella podría ser útil. Ella es buena, por un lado puede notarse que en realidad quiere al sargento tanto como Eren, Armin si apoyaría al igual los más confiados para el adolescente titán.

Eso tendría que hacerse para después, lo más importante en el asunto es cuidarse de los traidores ocultos.

Eren parado sin moverse, entre la ventana y pensando unos momentos libres. Hanji seguía con el, sentada de un lado del moreno alto, al igual su cara pensativa. Contarían con las personas buenas o simplemente rechazarlas, Eren, su mente pensaba unas y otras estrategias para confiar y entender a sus amigos de calidad. Los dos pensando pero uno que el otro tenia más ideas, más compromisos.

Fue ese entonces que Eren dejo todo y teniendo en su boca las palabras que saldrían unos segundos después, con su plan resultaría exitoso.

- Hanji-san ¿Qué tal si hablamos mejor del embarazo a mis amigos confiados?- pregunto un Eren mirándola con una cara de duda, esperando alguna buena o positiva respuesta.

- eso seria...brillante, ¿pero enserio crees que puedan ayudar?-

- desde luego, ellos son mi familia, nunca me darían la espalda y Mikasa se que guardara el secreto-

- pero que hay del enfurecimiento en el comedor, y que tal si ella no le gusta la idea ni confianza que andas con Rivaille. Tan solo lo mataría-

- se equivoca, sabrá la razón y el bebe que tendré será su familia, un miembro nuevo de parte de nuestra sangre y aunque no sea mi hermana...sigue siendo una gran persona querida en mi y algún día amara a mi hijo o hija.-

Un discurso tan conmovedor fue de fácil ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, tan loca pero linda como dicen. El pequeño resumen del castaño fue útil para animarla e ir con los demás, con los soldados adolescentes, todo su cuerpo se enchicaba por la forma que hablarían, se pondría débil y sin palabras que comprender. Situados solo en la junta, una junta de una personas.

-¿crees que sea conveniente decirles, Eren?, tu hermana me odia- El hombre gruñón y pelinegro, lo miraba como caminada de lado a lado, entre cruzado de brazos y sentado en la cama. Eren dejo de moverse y poniendo su mirada con la boca entre abierta y sus ojos normal como siempre, oírlo hablar de su hermana asiática.

- Rivaille...ella no te odia y siempre cuando aceptara al pequeño- se excusó el menor, convenciéndolo de confiar en Mikasa. Solo el mayor hizo una mueca, acaso ese mocoso tendrá el valor de decirlo a todos mandos para dejar como destruyen la vida.

- si, aja- soltó el mayor.

- vamos, ven a la oficina de Hanji, todos estarán allí; personas confiadas que aman a la familia- dijo Eren ofreciendo su mano en la del mayor.

- no, ellos son raros y lelos- insistió Rivaille.

- esto es un paso hacia nuestro hijo, un nuevo principio que cambiaria y mejorara las cosas cuando nazca- hablo gentilmente.

- !maldición, Eren, ¿aun crees que esta cosa puede ser mi hijo? tan solo pensar e eso me pone mareos y vomitar más! !deja de decir que es un bebe¡-

- !Rivaille no hables así de el, ¿el que a hecho para merecer esto? ¿Qué a hecho para tener una vida cruel que una madre no quiere?¡ si estuviera mi madre aun, ella me apoyaría, ella nos apoyaría a los tres¡ !los tres¡-

- !¿madre?¡ !¿me haz dicho madre?¡ !yo no soy una inútil mujer, Eren. Y si me llamas así es porque quieres tenerlo, quieres que sea la mujer¡-

- !no, no era eso, es porque...lo amo tanto y amare más a nuestro bebe¡

- ¿porque quieres tenerlo?, eso me has dicho, ¿Qué pasaría si..."yo", quisiera matarlo e intentarlo?-

Eren se paralizo, incapaz de creer lo que dio el mayor. Algo que ciertamente haría, el pero problema es que si el embarazo es rápido y tendrá un periodo corto. Rivaille se daría cuenta y haría lo que había dicho, unas palabras horribles y tenebrosas. Unas palabras de suicido y muerte, esas palabras que Eren odia "muerte", esa palabra del infierno.

Su cuerpo era de piedra, casi sin moverse, sus ojos no parpadean. Su respiración era difícil y sin dejar pasar unos bocados de oxigeno, su aliento se seco ya sin palabras.

- Rivaille...acaso quieres...¿matarlo?- los ojos de Eren estaban húmedos, su voz sonaba baja y apagada, con unos sollozos pequeños que las palabras que dijo iban aumentando. Rivaille sin contemplarlo, sintió un dolor en el corazón, incapaz de creerlo que se escapo de su profundo ser vivo. Solo que ahora murió tras ver a Eren así, apunto de llorar. Una persona mala si sentimientos de corazón, quiso negarlo, abrazar a Eren y disculparse que claro; lo iba hacer.

- como lo siento, no soy la persona indicada para llevar aun humano a la vida...no se porque lo dije, Eren. Perdóname no fue mi intención decirle eso...a...n-nuestro hijo-

Ambos se abrazaron, permitiéndole sacarle todas las lagrimas a Eren, sin importarle que mojara su hombro. Colocando su cabeza en el pecho del menor, cerrando los ojos y escuchando el corazón, como una música de cuna. Una melodía lenta y suave. Tras ese abrazo no quisieron separarse, quisieron que fuera eterno y por siempre; de la espera que los demás los esperaban en la oficina plantados. Mejor se fueron del dormitorio y tras ir a ser sinceros.

- !ah¡, por fin lentas tortugas, los cadetes esperan para comenzar- Hanji miro a todos los presentes, a Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha y Christa.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto Armin mirando a Hanji, Ella solo rió.

- me temo que es uno muuuy grande...Armin, pero no es nada de expediciones o algo por el estilo del comandante- Dijo Hanji actuando natural y con firmeza.- es algo secreto, y ustedes cuentan para ayudar o sino, existirá un problema con Rivaille-

- ve directo al grano, Hanji. No me importa ver como se trauman o intentan matarme- Rivaille cruzo de brazos sin importar de esas personas dijeran unas mil quinientas cosas que solo ignoraría. En causa de Mikasa no le importa ni un poco, solo estar a salvo con Eren.

-…-

_**Esperarían las reacciones de todos pero eso será para el otro capitulo.**_  
_**Mis queridas lectoras, estoy a punto de llegar a los 1000 leídos todo por que las amo mucho. Si no estuviera escribiendo esta historia nunca sabría que hacer, después que curles dejo de publicar su hermosa historia me tuve la paciencia de terminarlo pero me disecciono un poco y yo pensé: "bueno si ya no puedo leer más de ella, entonces escribiré mi propia historia con un final que de seguro curlies no escribiría nunca"y aquí estoy, cumpliendo mi propia promesa.**_

_**Sin Wkesh ni Valkiria1996-pd nunca hubiera llegado ha aquí, es especial a mi nueva comentorá Andy Jaeger. Estas valientes que tal vez son fans de "esta en los genes" lamento mucho contarle un avance que todavía ni e acerca al capitulo; Wkesh no fu mi intención pero el spoiler se me escapa. !AH¡ dejare un extra:**_

_Ambos hombres, en la misma habitación y jugando sucio, estaban cansados y no podían aguantar más. El menor llamado Eren, se encontrada encima de Rivaille, ya cansado y esperando que terminara de unas vez por todas._

_- R-rivaille...no puedo más...ngh- dijo d alerta Eren, Rivaille l miro un tanto enojado y cansado, ambos sudando y dejando verse solo sus rostros. Directamente a sus ojos que la luz del foco podrían dejarlos brillar._

_- tu tienes la c-culpa...ah...no quería ero me obligaste, mocoso- dijo ente voz cortada por el cansancio que casi o podía sentir sus piernas ni brazos, sentía como se entumieran. Por el peso del menor en el._

_- cre...creo que no podré más...voy a...voy- avisaba aun, Rivaille solo se alarmo y intento detenerlo._

_!no espera, Eren¡- no podía escapar, estaba atrapado entre los brazos del menor, impidiéndole moverse, el suelo es incomodo y tan solo dejar pasar al menor a su departamento, llegaron hasta aquí. Casi muriéndose._

_-…!ah¡...- dio un pequeño grito, que al momento de eso, Rivaille al igual lo hizo, ya los dos cansados y exhaustos. En el suelo el menor encima del mayor, tratando de respirar normal, sus músculos le dolían y el pelinegro hablo ignorando su respiración agitada._

_- Eren...nunca me vuelvas a jugar sucio con migo, mira como estoy ahora.-dijo con voz ronca. Eren disimulo su mirada, apartando los ojos del mayor, sintiéndose torpe por tal cosa que obligo hacer con Rivaille. El mismo Levi lo acepto y ahora están muertos._

_- no volverá a ocurrir, Rivaille...- se disculpo Eren, recibiendo una mueca por parte del mayor._

_- espero que quemes ese juego llamado "twister" !ese juego de mierda casi me rompe la columna¡-_

_fin_

_**jajaja espero que unas mal pensadas cayeran en mi extra, creo que no fue divertido XD...ahora si me despido y nos vemos luego...Bye, bye**_  
_**¿Reviewrs?...plis!**_


	6. No creo la verdad

_**Volví mis queridas lectoras...siento y me siento culpable por no actualizar pero en fin la mayoría de los autores tienen un largo descanso ¿no?...tuve unos problemas al escribir este capitulo y siento que me salió mal, ya que lo escribí por partes por situaciones privadas. **_  
_**Me siento muy pero muy feliz y alegre porque tengo muchos leídos, haber llegado hasta aquí fue por ustedes, con tan solo un review o alguien que le guste mi historia yo sigo adelante sin importar que tengo una noticia no tan importante jejeje me eh tomado la libertad de no publicar hasta por dentro de 2 semanas pero saben que no hago nada después (jajaja tonta que susto) de todo XD...bueno disfruten...**_

No entendían que trataban de decir los sargentos mayores, pero Eren si.

-¿Qué clase de junta?- pregunto el de cara de caballo de Jean.

-ehh...verán...- comenzó la científica castaña, acomodando sus anteojos brillosos, dando un reflejo en ellos-la razón por la que el sargento Rivaille no puede trabajar ni nada por los próximos días es por que...el...el- por más que atreviera a decirlo, no tuvo el coraje. Esta toda nerviosa que los demás quieren escuchar lo que ocurre.

-el...¿que?- dijo Christa, quitando su pose, recargada sobre la silla. Perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿que quiere patatas?, oh perdón eso no era mi pregunta hahaha- rió Sasha sin control, sus risas molestaban a los presentes.

-pues si les dijo actuaran raro y creerán que es un juego...- se explico Hanji. Todos fruncieron el seño.

-¡ya díganos!- gritaron todos, el sargento solo se tapo los oídos por la ruidosa platica. La cual le enoja escuchar a muchas personas.

-sargentos, no tengo mucho que hacer pero...quiero terminar ahora- Jean el muy cansado, quería irse ya. Connie le golpeo su hombro.

-¡hay!, ¡esta embarazado la cual esta esperando un hijo de Eren Jaeger!- Hanji tras decir eso, tapo su boca de inmediato, plasmada por mencionarlo tan rápido.

-esta bromeando chicos, no le crean a la sargento hahaha que buena estuvo Hanji-san...ahora ¿Qué quiere decirnos? la verdad- jean podía ser un listo pero estuvo apunto unos cuantos centímetros de creerlo pero al final de cuentas no puso mucha atención.

-cara de caballo, eso que dijo la sargento es verdad, bobo- dijo Eren mirándolo con forma retadora.

-¡mentira chico tonto, ¿no? sargento- el peleador de Jean miro a su sargento. Rivaille solo volteo su mirada a otro sitio, que solo los demás se ganaron una respuesta.

Todos en estado shock, nadie se movió. Ninguno dijo nada, todo fue cámara lenta para sus ojos y oídos. El aleteo de una mosca no hizo eco por la oficina, tan incomoda la situación. Incapaz de creerlo los cadetes.

El único sonido que puso alerta a todos fue el de Mikasa, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y mirando a Eren, con una forma asesina. Eren se alarmo y fue rápido a ocultarse detrás de Levi, este cruzo de brazos, como un guarda espaldas protegiendo a su amorcito. Mikasa lo miro, pero luego al castaño, tratando de decir algo pero antes hablo Rivaille.

-si crees capaz de matarlo o antes a mi, eso es violencia intrafamiliar, un delito, Ackerman-

-…- Mikasa no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo de pie frente al pelinegro. Pero unos segundos después todo era un "que", los presentes se quedaron antojos por lo que sus ojos veían, sintiendo algo por dentro como _felicidad_. Mikasa, la muy sobre protectora del niño titán, a la que jamás aria en el mundo. Odiar a una persona que lastimo a Eren tan brutal, la puso a una forma de actuar feroz a una amable. La asiática no lo golpeo ni ofendió al sargento, solo rápido lo abrazo, si y si. Un abrazo cariñoso por parte de humilde respecto hacia su superior.

Un lindo abrazo que duro mucho, Levi solo se paralizo por ese abrazo de su soldado, la única razón era porque...nadie sabe.

-sargento, Rivaille. ¿es verdad eso?, ¿esta esperando un hijo de...Eren?- pregunto Mikasa, separándose del mayor y mirándolo a los ojos, los dos con sus ojos oscuros. Rivaille mordió su labio inferior. Tras decir un "si", la chica amargada soltó un "felicidades". Al igual todos gritaron felicitando a su sargento y al chico. Todo salió bien después de todo, pero eso no quiere decir que Mikasa lo mataría, ¿Qué no?

-pero una ultima pregunta sargento...- dijo Mikasa.

-adelante, Ackerman-

-Eren...¿lo lastimo?, considerando que ya se como nacen los bebes...solo pregunto por curiosidad y darle una lección a mi hermano- Eren aun más asustado fue retrocediendo un poco, sabia lo que haría Mikasa al momento de responder.

-¡si jovencita linda, tras al momento de la penetración, Eren dejo frotar sangre por parte del sargento y así se creo el lindo ser vivo!- grito Hanji saltando y corriendo en círculos en la oficina, perdiendo el control.

Eren corrió por su vida, Mikasa lo siguió. Cerrando la puerta de un portazo antes de salir. La única de los presentes quien se acercó tímida a Rivaille fue, Christa. Ella rozo por su cara e rostro un linda sonrisa única.

-sargento, si es verdad eso del embarazo. Prometo cuidarlo y a su bebe, me gusta ver a los recién nacidos. Soy amante de las nuevas vidas humanas y...seria una tristeza que alguien intentara...- paro de hablar, incapaz de decir aquella palabra odiada (puerco mundo ¬¬).

-¿matarlo?- ayudo Rivaille a Christa terminar la oración, ella solo asintió tomando los mechones de su cabello rubio, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. -tranquila, soldado. Nadie que sea un inútil tocaría o trataría de quitármelo, tu serás siempre fuerte y útil, Renz-

-usted cuenta con migo y nosotros, sargento-

La chica rubia solo formo una muy energética sonrisa, dando unos agradecimientos como humilde respeto. Ya solo el lugar fue interrumpido por los hermanos distintos. Mikasa traía de las orejas a Eren, este solo asía berrinche por el dolor. La chica lo regañaba por ser un tonto y rudo con el sargento. Todos rieron, incluso Rivaille pareció haber reído poco. Dándose cuenta que ellos, sus queridos cadetes lo ayudarían. Pero serán unas personas tan buenas sin qué se diera cuenta.

-sargento, ¿Qué pasaría si el comandante se diera cuenta de esa...cosa?- pregunto Connie, a unos cuantos asientos, al lado de Jean.

-eso no tiene porque decirse, el caso de esto es privado y secreto. Si alguien o el comandante se diera cuenta, quizás no tomarían como un niño común el ser vivo de Ravioli. Ya sabes como son de exagerados la policía militar, inclusive intentaron de poner tras las rejas a Erwin solo por un absurdo plan que ellos no creen que resultaría éxito- explico Hanji, los demás entendieron bien y claro, es un secreto y el comandante no lo sabe.(ooh -w-).

-Rivaille, ayúdame por favor. Mikasa no me deja en paz- pidió como una suplica Eren. El mayor solo lo ignoro y volteo su mirada a Hanji, poniendo una cara burlona dejando a Mikasa a cargo del castigo y poniendo diversión a su asunto. Eren solo se plasmo y sabia a lo que venia eso.

-señor, prometemos estar a toda costa que ningún cómplice se entere se su embarazo- todos hicieron el saludo militar y hablando a coro. Todo era un buen caso pero no una misión exitosa.

-…-

El día de ayer resulto un tanto, ¿bueno?. El secreto como iba, se movería al paso del tiempo.

Y ahí se encontraba el comandante Erwin, sentado en su despacho, viendo algunos documentos de la próxima expedición. Una misión fuera de las murallas por la autorización del jefe de la tropa de reconocimiento, algunos soldados de el ya lo sabían, solo que la mayoría de los jóvenes cadetes no. Ni siquiera los superiores con la confianza del comandante, el sargento Rivaille y Hanji Zoe, inclusive Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha entre otros con valor alguno para esta clase de misión secreta, lejos de ellos.

Mientras leía los informes, el sargento Mike entro, sin permiso alguno. Olfateando el lugar qué claro, el siempre ase. Lo más curioso es que no puede oler el simplifícate olor de Erwin. El comandante le miro, extraño por su comportamiento. El hombre perro olfateador, mostró una carta blanca y no tenia una postal ni de quien la escribe.

-me dieron esta información unas personas que no son sargentos- dijo Mike.

-entonces ¿Quién la envió?- Erwin tomo esa carta, mirándola y rompiendo una parte superior, sacando una nota.

-era parte de la corte, la policía miliar se hizo cargo de entregarlo. Solo me informaron que era para usted, señor. Intente decir algo pero esos no quieren abrir la boca, escuche que es secreto. Tiene que ver con algo de tus queridos soldados; sin embargo, lo citaron para este día al medio día, tendrá una junta privada. En la muralla Sina ¿quiere que mande a sus hombres?-

-no así esta bien. Puedes retirarte, Mike- ordeno Erwin, mirando la nota para poder leerla.

-si, señor- se retiro dando su saludo y tras cerrar la puerta. Erwin comenzó a leer la nota, mirando con atención y seriedad. Unas cuantas palabras más hizo romper la hoja en miles de pedazos, recargándose de hombros en su escritorio. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, pensando unos momentos, tomando la oportunidad de estar solo.

-¿en que estas pensando Dalliz Zacklay?- se pregunto para si mismo.

-…-

El comandante caminaba por los pasillos sin ninguno de sus hombres. La junta es en medio día, tendría solo 20 minutos para asistir. Tras sus pasos se encontró con Hanji, que tenia a la mano unos papeleos que ella al momento de verlo, oculto rápido los archivos. El mayor le miro raro.

-Zoe, ¿Qué me ocultas?- pregunto a secas, acercándose a la mujer. Ella solo actuó como si nada. Ella sudaba frió y tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-oh, nada solo. Llevaba algunos informes que me dieron, je nada importante y...¿donde se dirige, señor?-

-Hanji...a mino me engañas, dime que tienes en esos papeles ahora-

Hanji no sabia que iba hacer, es su jefe y tiene que decirle. Tanto es ahora su problema que esta en problemas, sin nadie quien la ayude. En su cara se mostró la preocupación, temiendo que sepa que ella lo engaño, haber engañado a su propio jefe no es lindo ni tierno.

-ahh...yo...-comenzó hablar Hanji, que su voz no dejaba escapar las palabras.

-deja de seguirme, Eren. No necesitó a nadie para que me cuide, YO soy un soldado que sabe cuidarse. Todos lo hacen-se quejo Rivaille por los pasillos, siendo perseguido por el menor.

-perdón, Rivaille, es una misión de...- al momento de tapar su boca, Rivaille le encajo con una mirada confusa. Escuchando "misión" sin que nadie se lo diga.

-que, ¿misión?, ¿Por qué me lo ocultas, Eren? dime ahora-

-uhm...pues lo siguiente no le gustara. Hanji me pidió que...-

…_**flash back...**_

_Ambos miraron como se retiraba Rivaille, salió del lugar, provocando que la silla callara la habitación, dejando solos a Eren y Hanji. Ella su mirada a el, este solo pensó mal y no quería pensar lo que tenia en mente aquella mujer loca._

_-tengo una misión para ti, Eren- lo que faltaba, lo dijo y lo explicaría sin vuelta atrás. No podría ser más arriesgado que saltar a la boca de un titán._

_-Hanji-san, no empiece-_

_-no, enserio, una súper y secreta misión. Como tu eres el padre del hombre más testarudo del mundo, tendrás que vigilarlo sin ninguna excusa o suplica-_

_-pero, Hanji...-_

_-sin peros, esto es muy cansado y tu serás el responsable de esto. Tu tienes el deber de cuidar a tu amado...¿si?, deja de ser un mocoso y enfréntate a lo que viene- dijo la mujer de rasgos marrones, ya con su ultima palabra. Eren solo suspiro y sin mucha gana, se retiro con ella al comedor donde se encontraba el lindo Heichou._

_**...fin del flash back...**_

-¿estas diciendo que una simple loca mujer te obligo a vigilarme por el resto de mi embarazo cuando yo me fui de aquella cochina habitación de la enfermería?-

_**-**_ehh...eso parece ¿no?, jeje- dijo dando una sonrisa muy rara y bufo bajo, ganándose una patada por parte del mayor. Dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo su estomago. El mayor solo lo miro con una simple firmeza y tranquilidad.

-que no se repita, Eren. No te dejes controlar por esa mujer...si ella vuelve a hacerlo, yo me encargo de hacerla sufrir, ¿oíste?- una ultima palabra lo tomo el cabello y beso con cariño esos labios. Tirándolo al suelo bruscamente y saliendo de los largos pasillos.

-si sargento...- dijo con voz ronca y apagada, tirándose rendido al suelo.

-…-

Rivaille caminada por afuera, cubriéndose del sol espantoso. Sin que nadie lo siguiera, muy feliz se sitio que ninguno se traspasara en su camino. Un día relajante y fresco, pensado lo que haría después ¿si trataría de proteger a su bebecito?. No porque sea una persona seria ni gruñona trataría de dejarlo, matarlo o algo horrible, el no es así, una persona mala. Incapaz de lastimar a su propia familia, un hijo inocente.

Si el comandante se entera ¿Qué le diría o pondrá de excusa?, solo ignorarlo no es buena idea que digamos. Aquel hombre es su jefe y jamás lo engañaría solo que ahora lo hizo, mentir lo pondría indisciplinado y sentiría lo mismo que su vida pasada. Parar a la corte no es bueno.

Mientras caminaba de brazos cruzados, sintió algo fuera de lo normal. Como un dolor en su vientre, un dolor que cada vez que caminaba se haría más doloroso. Unos cuantos metros se detuvo, recargado con una mano en la pared y la otra sosteniendo su vientre con fuerza, soltaba jadeos y unos bocados de aire faltante. Una duda era que porque el dolor, eso es normal ¿no?. ¡Claro que no es normal!, una mujer no tiene unos dolores ardientes o algo mientras ande embrazada en la primera semana.

Ahora Rivaille sentía como explotaba su estomago o vientre, temiendo que era el feto que causaba ese comportamiento fuera de lo normal en el mundo. Un intento de no soltar una lágrima de dolor bastaba para sufrir una consecuencia insoportable. No podía aguantar más, hubo un punto donde tenía que echarse al suelo con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas y tomando aun su vientre.

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué estas asiéndome?, ¡me lastimas!- se quejo tirarse al suelo y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y frunciendo el seño. Intentando no gritar para que unos molestos soldados lo asistieran, pero en esos momentos, era muy necesario y urgente.

-¡Eren!- lo llamo el mayor pero pareciera que ocupaba más voluntad y fuerza para que lo escuchara. Pareciera que el menor no lo escucho, estaban a una distancia lejana, otro intento para ser útil lo llamo.

-¡Eren!- nada pareciera escuchar el mayor, no escucho unos pasos cercas, estaba solo y casi en una situación importante. Ya el dolor era insoportable, sintiendo como algo se movía dentro de el.

-¡EREN, POR FAVOR, AYUDAME!- grito a todo pulmón, sacado unas pocas lagrimas y jadeando al mismo tiempo. Unos instantes después fue cerrando los ojos lento, pareciera que se desmayaría. Ninguna esperanza ni ayuda llego, estaba solo afuera y los demás demasiado adentro. Dejándose tirado ya inconsciente.

-¿no te llamaron después de la junta, Armin?- pregunto la única asiática, el rubio la miro un tanto confundido y tratando de decir algo que lo sacara de aquella pregunta.

-eh...no recuerdo, pero se que Hanji nos pidió llegar con ella para una pequeña información-

-oh, creí que...ah, hola, Eren- Mikasa miro como estaba tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su estomago. El castaño solo frunció el seño por aquella chica que no tuvo, el valor para ayudar.

-eres cruel, Mikasa. Me ves en estas condiciones y no te atreves ayudar- solo miro a otra parte, los dos jóvenes que llegaron sonrieron divertidos. Imaginado que fue su querido enano quien le dio una golpiza.

-perdón, tontito...te ves gracioso así- se burlo Mikasa al momento de levantarlo. Armin se divierte mucho con ellos, con una confianza única. No por ser un llorón no puede tener un poco de amistad con ellos.

Eren y Mikasa son mejores que cualquier persona, ayudándose entre ellos, resolviendo sus momentos difíciles pero en ese instante nada puede cambiar, todo iba tranquilo, bueno no tanto después de la relación entre el y el sargento. Nadie puede separar a dos personas que en verdad quieren tener unos sentimientos correspondidos, incapaz que la chica pelinegra los separe solo por los celos.

-Eren...¿donde esta el enano?, viendo como te dejo no fue una coincidencia buena, algo malo le hiciste. Pero mejor lo dejare así- dijo Mikasa mirando cada rincón de el joven titán.

-además, Hanji nos cito para mañana en su oficia, para hablar con ella y solo entre nosotros. Nunca dijo para que, ¿tiene que ver con el sargento, Rivaille?- pregunto Armin.

-no que yo sepa, además no recordé esa ultima palabra de Hanji-san. Tengo una memoria pésima chicos y si creo que sea por Rivaille. Hablando de el, tengo que decirle algo ¿me ayudan a buscarlo?-

-claro, ni que dijera que no- dijo en forma burlona Mikasa.

Los tres se retiraron del lugar, charlando como siempre. Cosas que daban risa y diversión alguno. Cuando se fueron, la persona de con cara de caballo salió junto con Connie. Que al ultimo Christa cerro la puerta y caminando para limpiar el cuartel, no se veían molestos o sin quejas. Más bien se veían en sus rostros felicidad, de atrás corría Sasha a toda velocidad y chocando con Jean. Solo por ir con su deliciosa y exquisitas patatas recién hechas con un olor divino. Asiendo berrinché y lloriqueando por la culpa de Jean que no tendría su comida preferida, este solo daba escusas molestas.

-¿uh?, chicos ¿Qué hacen ahí parados?- pregunto Armin mirando a los demás que peleaban.

-nada, solo que esta tonta tropezó conmigo, solo para comer sus jodidas patatas de nuevo- dijo Jean cruzando de brazos y mirando a Sasha. Ella le saco la lengua y ignorándolo, volteando la cabeza rápido y dando la espalda, con una mala gana.

-oigan...tenemos algo que hacer ¿recuerdan chicos?- dijo Eren caminado con su hermana. Dejando la pequeña pelea entre el caballo y la chica patata. En primero, siguiendo a su amado para decirle algo importante, que solo el y el mayor estarían juntos. Siendo sutil al nombre de todos, no todos sino sus amigos unidos, que pertenecía en su vida.

-…-

Erwin seguía a Hanji, ella tan solo caminar unos cuantos metros más, miraba atrás y observa como la persiguió, no es por acosador sino que era por otra cosa. Nunca en el momento le mostro los papeles y agradecía mentalmente que nunca lo hizo y jamás lo haría mientras viva.

Considerando que el mismo señor de la tropa, la tiene amenazada (mentira), y la vigilaría cuando ande sola. Que gracias por culpa de esos torpes papeles llevaba a todos mandos, dejándolos ver ante todos, trataría de ser más discreta y cuidadosa con el hombre rubio. Particularmente lanzaba unos cuantos apoyos mentales para ella misma, no lo iba a perjudicar, obviamente solo se encargaba de atender titanes y experiméntalos, no un embarazo.

Ella se negaba salir de su oficina por la tarde, pensándose que su jefe podría estar por los pasillos, unos malditos largos pasillos sin salida.

Pero en ese tiempo su jefe la seguía, si continuaba así; el mayor descubriría todo y se desperdiciaría, total, esa mujer no cree que pueda suceder. Si nunca dejara de actuar "raro" con el presente, solo se cansaría y comprendía que todo era una perdida de tiempo. Sin duda aun seguían a pie en los pasillos que nunca han sido limpiados ¿Dónde quedo aquella obsesión con la limpieza? Hanji solo se mostro con una mezcla de: tratar de entender, tener un control y con función; al mismo tiempo se preguntaba donde esta ese enano.

-señor, tengo algo pendiente que hacer ¿me puede dar un permiso de...-

-no, Hanji. A mí no me vengas con excusas para olvidar esto-

-es enserio jefe, algo raro esta ocurriendo, Rivaille a la ahora que marcan las 2:35, tiene que limpiar este lugar junto con sus soldados sirvientes. Pero por lo que veo...- Hanji se puso de rodillas y dando un toque al suelo, arrastrando su dedo y pegando una especie de suciedad.-el no vino a limpiar este polvo, es extraño de el ¿no lo cree?-

-supongo que es verdad, para pensar más claro ¿Dónde esta?-

-no lo se, solo tuvimos algo que platicar y se fue de mi oficina sin nada más. Siendo seguido por Jaeger-

-pues entonces, preguntémosle donde se encuentran-

Fueron en busca de una persona cuyo pecado es su gran condura por la limpieza. No iban a pasos lentos sino rápidos y más tardar llegar a tiempo, algo malo ocurría en el sargento y sentían que esta en conflictos grandes.

Si por el hecho que anda con el titán, no se, tal vez entrenando su trasformación. Espera porque entrenar su poder si andan en el cuartel y para empezar ¡no puede hacerlo al menos con autorización para algo sumamente importante! y no deberían de estar lejos de ellos. Caminando apurados llegarían con algunos soldados y vaya que se toparon con unos, eran de confianza y con una firmeza respetuosa, una es fuerte, otro sirve para dar grandes ideas, y uno más para ayuda y siendo a veces torpe.

-Jaeger, Ackerman, Arlert ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Erwin con prisa y mirándolos al mismo tiempo que ellos. Los tres se miraron y pensaron que decirle, como su fuera ensayado, los adolescentes respondieron al coro.

-solo estamos de paso- hablaron los tres, con un tono de voz normal a la actual de siempre. Tanto los mayores solo tuvieron en sus rostros preocupación sin explicaciones.

los demás al ver sus cara de traumados, Mikasa trono sus dedos dandi un sonido molesto para reaccionar a sus superiores. Hanji e Erwin tras escuchar tronar los dedos, parpadearon un par de veces y sacudiendo sus cabezas, con su seriedad devuelta. Eren quiso decir algo pero antes hablo Armin, ganándole su puesto.

-a que vienen comandante...¿porte la prisa?, hay algo malo ¿verdad? es por Eren ¿no?-

-no Armin, la causa de nuestra prisa es por el sargento, Rivaille. ¿Dónde esta, alguien lo vio irse?- Hanji desesperada buscaba las respuesta y reacciones de los tres cadetes. Solo una simple palabra "no" la alarmo más, dando un suspiro grave de desesperación.

-estamos seguros que algo le paso, no lo hemos visto hace minutos. Ni siquiera a limpiado junto con ustedes, los pasillos y al igual el cuartel esta polveado, es muy extraño de su desaparición de la nada- dijo el comandante con cordura, todos se vieron confusos y más el Eren, que estaba y andaba sin paciencia.

Ya no pudo más ni nada de charlas para sus superiores y camino apresurado siendo viendo por los demás. No quisieron preguntar pero siguieron a Eren para encontrar más rápido al sargento, dicen algunas personas que entre anden en equipo más rápido terminaran sin problemas. Entre los pasillos no encontraban nada, se pensó el menor que no estaría adentro, estaría afuera; lo más probable que este entre la sombra. Con el fin, esta embarazado y tal vez quisiera andar un rato en el aire fresco.

El primero en dar un paso entre la puerta de salida fue Eren, mirando a ambos lados observando los pasillos libres sin pared, hechas con puro ladrillo y sementó gris, tan antiguo se ve el lugar aparte viejo. Llevaba muchos años el cuartel desde la aparición de los titanes, pero eso no es el caso, el problema era de Levi y nada más. A cabo que tuvo un raro comportamiento y término en estado de colapso, ¿Qué fue aquella cosa?

El miedo aparecía en Jaeger, no encontraba a su querido Heichou por ningún lado, pensándose que pasó algo grave, algo que tal vez no quería pensar. Que tal si fue por el bebe, tan asustado se podía pensar. Las conclusiones de los papeles del embarazo no era su duda, leyó y sabía perfectamente la explicación de Hanji. Todo fue horrible para los 5 buscadores, sus ojos encontraron la figura que tanto hablan. Rivaille estaba en unos de los pasillos casi llegando a la entrada, desmayado y teniendo sus brazos en su vientre.

Eren tras verlo así corrió para verlo mejor, lo que lo hizo temblar fe que en su boca tenia un rastro de sangre, no mucha pero para el era demasiada. Erwin lo miro pero no por mucho, unos segundos después lo cargo con cuidado, ya de pie Hanji los mando adentro, a la enfermería, una causa extraña de el. Teniendo esa sangre no es normal, Mikasa e Armin siguieron a su superiores a toda prisa, Eren solo se quedo en estado shock e paralizado, nadie fue por el ni lo hizo volver a la realidad, viendo a Levi de esa forma lo dejo con una muy grande duda.

-¡ponlo en la camilla rápido!- ordenaba a toda prisa Hanji, por el camino se tropezó y cayo (todo por mensa).- salga, señor-

-¡¿que esta pasando, Hanji?!, ¡tu lo sabes!- dijo Erwin, depositando con cuidado a Rivaille en la camilla de la habitación, luego de eso se puso frente a la mujer. Mikasa y Armin se encontraban afuera en espera, escuchando como discutían.

-¡comandante enserio necesitó que salga de aquí ahora!- insistía Hanji, tratando se convencer a su jefe salir.

-¡dime, Hanji!-

-¡negatorio, no puedo hacerlo!...por favor sino hago nada, no sabría lo que pasaría ahora con Rivaille. No entiendo lo que pasa con el...por favor señor, es un permiso- Hanji miro a Levi en la camilla, luego a Erwin. Lo que acababa de decir que no sabia nada mentía, solo para no estar alarmando y enfureciendo a Erwin.

El mayor no dijo nada más, solo frunció el seño y salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta, sin que nadie lo detuviera. Tarde o temprano sabría el secreto y seria la ultima vez que su soldado le llamara así y mandaba ordenes ella. Cuando salió Erwin, tomo un trapo blanco de unos de los callones y limpio la sangre de la boca de Levi, mirándolo determinadamente y teniendo una lógica, ella no sabia porque paso eso y más cuando saco sangre, temía que el feto de hizo daño.

No espero nada ni desperdicio mucho tiempo y comenzó a analizar el vientre, pero al momento de levantar la camisa del pelinegro, poso su mano en la piel ajena y sintió algo inusual, el vientre o el feto se abultó un poco, sentía algo dentro y no quería pensar que era el bebe...

_...oh mierda no..._

-oh lo que sea menos eso, por favor no-

Hanji se alarmo y salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, Mikasa y Armin la miraron y se preguntaron porque esa cara y que paso con el sargento.

-Hanji-san ¿Qué le paso al...-

No presto atención la mayor a ellos y se fue tras Eren que seguía afuera en estado shock, tenia que decirle, tenia que confesar lo que ocurriría ahora, si eso resulta extraño y peligroso, seria "más" al paso del tiempo...

-…-

_**¿Qué tal eh?, una duda se quedo atrás y eso no pasara hasta nuevo aviso...creo que me tarde mucho pero eso ya lo dije arriba.**_  
_**quieren saber lo que pasara para el próximo cap ¿hago spolier...hago spolier? (no cállate! *o*) me han callado en fin...ustedes piensan que Erwin descubra el embarazo de Levi? pero eso no pasara hasta el otro capitulo!, ando en bronca que no eh publicado el nuevo cap de "sueños inesperados" y creo que fue mucho tiempo de descanso, intentare escribirlo...bueno luego les dejo el nuevo pero luego nos vemos bye, bye...**_


	7. Vaya ¿qué ocurre?

_**Notas del capitulo:**_ La vida de shingeki no me pertenece, todo es gracias a su respetado autor y creador del manga. Yo hago esto solo para des aburrirme.

_**Advertencias:**_ contendrá algo de lemon, si no te gusta no lo leas, oh algo de OoC, gracias al embarazo de Levi y otros personajes más.

* * *

-…-

_-no lo hagas...no te atrevas...-_

_-siento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero no lo obligan...es mi trabajo-_

_-¡pero es mío!...-_

_-tus obligaciones no es parir a esa cosa, tu obligación es pelear por esos titanes que vienen a matarnos...¿que paso con esa promesa?, por lo que veo no tienes la importancia...solo en eso que hace perder tu ser, ya no eres el mismo-_

_-¡espero que te pudras y no quiero volver a verte mientras viva!-_

_-ya lo has hecho, no tiene caso. Ahora deja de enfadarte y yo hago todo, si te vacuno con este liquido...no sentirás daño, estarás en coma-_

_-¡ya te lo dije, NO LO HARAS!-_

_-abortar es bueno...lo es y muchas personas son felices sin eso, tu al igual lo serás...-_

_-¡DEJA ESA PUTA JERINGA Y VETE, NADIE TE PIDIO HACERLO Y NO ES TU TRABAJO!-_

_-creo que es difícil entrarte en razón, y el también lo pidió-_

_-¿Quién esta de acuerdo con esto?, ¡dime quien!-_

_-Eren...-_

-…-

Fuera de esa disca habitación, se podía ver que esa mujer tenía o temía algo que salió sin preguntas para los dos jóvenes pacientes. Pero al igualmente sabían que es para su amigo, digo mejor "amigo" que seguía afuera, no tienen un valor ambos para entrar y ver a su sargento en ese estado. ¿Qué podía pasarle ahora?

Las razones por no entrar es claro, estaría en una situación privada, la otra es algo horrible o más bien; pidió que nadie entrara. Puede ser una absoluta estupidez que ellos no puedan saber el por que, si ya cuentan para ayudarlo y al titán y saben bien que es lo que le pasa al sargento.

-voy a verlo- dijo Mikasa poniéndose de pie y caminado a la puerta, casi al momento de tocar la manija Armin le detuvo la mano.

-recuerda lo que dijo la sargento ¿Qué tal si?...-

-¿Qué tal si ahora el sargento esta despierto y ocupa de alguien quien lo mantenga?- Mikasa le miro con esa mirada de siempre, a una seria se mostró el rubio con unos ojos clavados en la chica.

-¿estas segura de entrar?-

-si- Armin asintió dejando a Mikasa abrir la puerta y miran a su superior en la camilla aun inconsciente.

Caminaron ambos para verlo determina menté, se ve mejor que cuando lo encontraron, pero el problema era que Hanji no dijo nada mientras salió. Dejarlo tal vez fue una mala idea, ellos lo harían mientras no este. Como estaba en esos instantes el sargento, se notaba una mancha de sangre transparente por la sequedad de esa cosa roja pegajosa, al parecer respiraba bien y tranquilo, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Mikasa noto que "tal vez" fue Hanji quien le levanto la playera blanca de Levi ¿Por qué lo hizo? se pregunto la pelinegra, será acaso la cual salió deprisa por Eren dejándolos con la curiosidad pegada en sus ojos. Toda persona se muere por no saberlo rápido; al igual la chica asiática, que acercó un mano para tocar esa piel descubierta y blanca.

-Mikasa ¿Qué haces?- la chica dio un pequeño brinco tras escuchar a Armin susurrarle al oído fuerte, ella volteo su vista al chico y mostró otra diferente mirada, una como molesta.

-Armin trato de analizar algo que la sargento dejo pendiente antes de salir- dijo ella.

-¿tocarle el vientre al sargento?, eso es raro y creo que fue por causa cuando lo cargaron eh-

-lo voy hacer para saber que pasa- Mikasa volteando al vientre del sargento y acercando su mano.

Armin por otro lado la dejo en paz y dejándola tocar al sargento, el también se veía confundido y curioso, solo miraba como su amiga posaba la mano ya en la piel del mayor. Quería saber el también lo que sentía Mikasa pero la paralización de la chica lo puso raro. Ella aparto su mano y luego miro a Armin que solo pensaba el por que esa cara, no dijo nada Mikasa y solo procuro para sentirse extraña.

-Armin...creció...- dijo Mikasa con voz baja y apagada.

-¿uh?- el no presto atención y toco el vientre que al momento sintió algo adentro, que pareciera a una pequeñita cosa como una pelotita de cinco centímetros.

-es...- menciono.

-el...bebe, Armin...- agregó la chica.-creció rápido. Tal vez eso explica el comportamiento de hace rato, no soy científica pero Hanji sabe que el bebe nacerá rápido...eso creo al verla salir-

Tras al momento de decir algo el rubio, un sonido los hizo entrar en razón por el momento, era el mayor que movió su cabeza aun lado y al otro, casi rápido sacando unos quejidos bajos. Ambos chicos no sabían que ocurría pero se pondrían atentos.

_-...como lo siento..._

-ngh- el mayor sudaba poco mientras que los adolescentes se acercaron rápido y comenzaron a tranquilizarlo muy difícilmente, aún seguía dormido.

_...pero me dijeron que eliminara a esa amenaza, pero veo que si no muere esa porquería...seria mejor dejarte aquí..._

-¡aah!- daba gritos desgarrados que se movía bruscamente entre las manos deteniéndolo para calmarse, eso no funcionaba, algo malo le pasa a Levi.

-¡Armin llama a, Hanji rápido!- pidió Mikasa asustada mientras intentaba con todo detener al mayor. Armin corrió a los pasillos rápido tratando de saberle a Eren y Hanji que nada bueno pasa.

_...me pidieron eso, yo no tuve que ver en esto. Pero ellos pueden asegurarse que tu y Eren vuelvan a intentarlo de nuevo, mejor te dejo aquí sin nadie que pueda salvarte..._

-¡no, aaah!- Rivaille, resulta que habla mientras tenia esa pesadilla o que, Mikasa pudo escucharlo bien, se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas para detenerlo.

Ya no podía tener el valor para estar asustada, estaba preocupada y su gesto se mantenía presente ante ese suceso. Tenia ganas de levantarlo pero seria casi mala idea intentarlo, algunas personas salen con eso_ no lo despiertes, sigue dormido con los ojos abiertos, déjalo a que pase eso_ y necesitaba escuchar esas palabras que son absurdas. Con la fuerza que sentía dentro de Levi, sacaba unas lagrimas que Mikasa se paralizo al notarlas.

_...no tienes opción, sentía que eras el mejor de la tropa pero te cambio a uno sentimental y comportamiento extraño para todos, adiós Rivaille...espero que muera ese "bebe"...- cerró la puerta con llave dejándolo solo en el suelo._

-¡no vuelve!- gritaba al momento que Hanji, Eren y Armin entraran a verlo moverse bruscamente. Con lagrimas y sudaba frió, que la chica asiática pidió con la mirada ayuda mientras lo detenía.

-¡Rivaille, ¿Qué pasa?!-Eren fue con el pero antes Hanji lo detuvo, impidiéndole acercarse un poco. El le miro con horror y casi al punto de sacar lagrimas el también.

-Eren...tranquilo, solo esta teniendo una pesadilla...- explico Hanji serena.

-¡pero eso no es normal y intenten despertarlo que no puedo verlo sufrir!- pidió Eren mirándolo con tristeza.

-lose, tranquilízate por favor-

-no quiero que le pase nada, Hanji-san- su ojo saco una lagrima lenta, temiendo por mucho de perderlo para siempre, el es demasiado sentimental. Recordándole la vez que un titán devoro a su madre, en esos momentos de odio hacia lo titanes, no tuvo el valor de rendirse nunca para seguir luchando y luchara por los que más quiere; por una familia.

-¡ah!- una respiración grave, como falta de aire y intentando tomar unos cuantos oxígenos faltantes, fue por causa de Levi, despertando de un brinco tras escuchar a Eren. Levantándose y suspirando rápido, con los ojos bien abiertos poniendo su mano en el pecho.

-¡Rvaille!- corrió tras el mayor y dio un brazo único, repitiendo su nombre sin rodeos.

-estas bien...tenia mucho miedo...- sollozo.

-vengan soldados, hicieron un buen trabajo para ayudar, déjenlos solos- Hanji salió seguida por los dos cadetes.

-¿eh?- fue lo único que dijo el mayor, no recordaba nada y se pensaba que había pasado. Eren miro sus ojos.

-no...¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunto Eren, Levi negó con la cabeza suspirado un poco.

-¿por que estoy aquí de nuevo?- dijo tajando sus ojos y frunciendo el seño.

Eren solo mordió su labio inferior y trago saliva, explicaría lo que paso y además...que el feto creció un poco, los minutos corrieron cuando termino de explicar lo que paso menos lo del bebe. El mayor solo asintió y sintiendo un dolor de cabeza no tan fuerte.

-además...Hanji te analizo unos momentos y ella descubrió que...- se detuvo Eren antes de completar la frase.

La otra forma de explicarlo no fue entre palabras para entenderle mejor, no trataría de decirlo así no más. Aunque sea un locura no hablar entre persona y persona, siendo a la vez estresante para el mayor, el no es paciente a veces. Con el gran hombre líder de la tropa si lo es y mucho. Rivaille no iba a presionarlo, trataría de entender de esperar para el buen momento pero vaya que en momentos como esos son necesarios.

El castaño solo acercaba con temor y miedo al vientre del mayor, con la mano obviamente. Queriendo tocar a su bebito, pero es aun pequeño muy pequeño el feto, si Hanji la científica tiene la razón de pensar y decirlo, podría ser, espera "ya saben eso". Levi miraba el rostro de Eren, tan confundido de lo que hacia, después la mano desconocida apunto de llegar a su vientre, pensando que lo tocaría de nuevo.

Ya lo hizo, poso la mano en el mayor, sintiendo algo abultado, muy pequeño. En Eren apareció una sonrisa acompañado de un bufido, Levi le miro raro sin entenderlo.

-¿a que viene esa risa?- Rivaille parecía molesto.

-es el bebe que me da alegría- declaro Eren mirándolo muy coqueto.

-¿uh?-

-mira, dame tu mano, Rivaille- pidió el menor ofreciendo su mano.

Rivaille hizo caso y dio su muñeca, el titán lo tomo y guio hasta debajo de estomago, llegando al vientre. El mayor se sobresalto al sentir algo dentro de el que lo hizo pensar. Ese era su ¿bebe?

-lo sientes ¿verdad?-

-es...¿el?-

-si ¿no es sorprendente?, esta creciendo muy rápido, eso me dijo Hanji. Pero aún tengo miedo, Rivaille- dijo con un tono de voz bajo.

-...¿por que?, ten algo de fe. Pensé que lo querías-

-así es...- lo miro y levanto un poco la voz.- lo quiero con todo el amor que le di y a ti, pero eso no me refiero...siento que el corto tiempo que tienes podría pasar algo-

-nada puede pasar, nada- aseguro Rivaille.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-por que yo lose...aún lo pienso, nada puede pasar por ahora- dijo mirando su vientre para después quitar su mano.-tenlo por seguro, eres un soldado ¿no?, tu mismo no te rendirás...tampoco en este momento- lo tomo del cabello y rápido dio un beso apasionado.

Eren se sorprendió y siguió al mayor con un beso, dando más con forme duraban juntos. Sus lenguas pasaron a la boca ajena y dando un ritmo rápido, casi enredándose. En esos instantes Rivaille fue quitándole el uniforme al menor aun unidos, el castaño paro ante eso, pensando rápido.

-espera...-dijo-¿quieres hacerlo ahora?-

-si, ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-pero...que tal si algo le ocurre al feto- afirmo Eren, el mayor solo hizo una mueca.

-ya te dije, nada puede pasar ahora. Vamos solo házmelo rápido, es una orden-

No se negó Eren y rápido beso al pelinegro, recostándolo en la cama y quitando la prenda molesta. Si era necesario quitarlo todo, querían estar a flor de piel ambos sintiendo sus cuerpos completos.

-…-

Hanji al igual Mikasa se quedaron afuera, menos Armin que se fue por la llamada de Jean, sobre cosas no tan importantes. Las chicas platicaban, por nada que hacer, charlaban sobre el cuidado que tienen al sargento. Formando sus planes para no cometer errores, teniendo en cuenta de tener todo a la perfección, una hablaría con Eren que esa es Mikasa y la otra con Rivaille que esa es Hanji. Sus cosas entre apoyo solo pondrían de mal humor al sargento, más con la loca.

-entonces...¿un bicho mariposa?- Hanji tenia a la maña libreta no tan vieja, donde apuntaba las palabras de Mikasa.

Se pusieron a jugar un juego raro que ellas inventaron, Mikasa por otro lado gano solo 3 veces y Hanji el resto, como 7. La mujer sabe de palabras, claro ella es un científica y la otra solo un cadete novato.

-si...es M y eso es un animal, ¿no?- Mikasa miraba sus apuntes y luego a Hanji, casi confundida.

-emm...era un animal y no bicho, la mariposa es un bicho y te has confundido otra vez ¡yo gano!- grito festejándose así misma.

-claro que no un falta el color ¿Qué puso sargento?-

-pues puse...-

_-...ahh...-_

-¿eso?, se suponía que era con a letra M ahora yo gano y "ah" no es un color- ahora la que festejaba era la pelinegra, levantando ambos brazos al aire, subiendo y bajando rápido. Que la libreta abría las hojas por causa del viento, mostrando los apuntes de palabras.

-Mikasa, yo no dije eso- se defendió la mayor un tanto paralizada. Mikasa se confundió.

-entonces ¿Quién lo...-

_-mgh E-eren...-_

Tanto Mikasa y Hanji se miraron unos segundos, con las pieles chinitas y casi teniendo una hemorragia nasal. Ellas estaban escuchando los..."gemidos del sargento"...Hanji corrió a la puerta y escuchaba con atención, solo caían una gotitas de sangre por su pervertida nariz, estaba escuchando de nuevo a esos dos. Al igual Mikasa se puso junto a la puerta y sentía su piel paralizado. Escuchar aquello la cambio de opinión, queriendo seguir escuchando a su hermano dándole duro a su superior, pero antes pensó.

-sargento...¿que pasa al momento de tener...- trago saliva la menor, un tanto vergonzosa escuchar y decirlo.-relaciones pueda lastimar al feto?- a completo la pregunta.

-hm...no creo, aún es pequeño, pero si es más adulado y grande puede lastimarlo. Lo mejor es hablarles de eso para estar alerta, si el pequeño "Ravioli" no aguantara mientras ande embarazado.- Hanji después rió bajo para que los amantes lo la escucharan.

-Hanji, mejor déjelos solos, esto esta mal, es una privacidad ajena- dijo la japonesa retirándose, la mayor dejo de reír para respirar mejor y macharse de aquella puerta. Caminando aun lugar que no sabe que hará después. Pero se detuvieron por ver al sargento Mike acercándose con ellas.

-buenas Zoe y Ackerman, vengo por algo de la enfermería, disculpen- camino dejándose pasar por las dos.

La primera en racionar fue la castaña gritando NO que escucho perfectamente Mike, que al igual llegaron a los oídos de los amantes apasionados.

-hay...¿alguna cosa que deseas?- pregunto Mike mirándola de hombro.

-¡aun no entre, Mike!- dijo ella tomándolo de la camisa del cuello.

-¿Mike?, ¿Hanji?- de pronto se detuvo Eren escuchando que andaban afuera de la puerta, casi cerca de ellos que pudieron haberlos oírlo.

-...sargento, tenemos que vestirnos rápido...-susurro Eren aún dentro del mayor, Levi lo ignoro y lo forzó a darle aún más embestidas, tomándolo del brazo. Que Eren sabe lo que quería.

-...Rivaille es enserio- repitió el menor.

-es enserio que no te detengas, no quiero volver a avisarte- excuso Rivaille.

-¿Qué, por que no?, solo vengo por un té para el comandante- Mike toco la perilla, que Mikasa tapo su cara, no quería mirar. Pero la héroe de Hanji lo golpeo de la mano.

-¡espere hasta nuevo aviso, Mike!-

El miedo hacia Eren permaneció durante todo el rato que llevaban los sargentos, de nuevo se detuvo. Mirando a la puerta atrás suyo, Levi frunció el seño, molesto que aun no terminan volviendo a tomarlo, esta vez, del cabello sin cariño. El alemán volvió hacer caso dando unas rápidas embestidas y fuertes. ¿Qué importa si los veían?

Un intento de Rivaille fue aguantar sus gemidos de placer, que uno más otro se escapaban, llevando su mano para taparse su boca.

-Hanji, Hanji...solo un simple y sencillo te, que te cuesta cerrar la habitación durante todo el día-

-mucho, me cuesta mucho y valoro mis minutos-

Mike llevo su cabeza atrás y soltando un suspiro cansado. Rendido y despidiéndose de las dos, caminado a una habitación sin guardias quien lo molesten.

-una más y no la cuento- se dijo Hanji.

Eren se corrió en el interior del mayor y respiraba agotado, sintiendo como le apretaba. Mientras que Rivaille tapaba su rostro con uno de sus brazos, con trabajo le costo respirar.

El menor se recostó sobre el mayor aun sin salir de Levi, abrazándolo protectoramente y besando su cuello e nuca. Rivaille no lo obligaría a que el joven saliera ya, es más, quería dormir así.

-Eren, tápame, no me dejas tomar la sabana- se quejo, apunto de cerrar los ojos. Eren hizo caso y tomo un extremo de la prenda suave e blanca, tapando sus cuerpos completamente descubiertos solo que ahora no.

-Rivaille, antes que te buscara y te encontrara inconsciente, quise preguntante algo- habló mirando a la pared del frente.

-¿qué es?- lo dijo con voz débil ya por el sueño, tratando de esperar un poco más.

-¿puedo ahora dormir contigo?, es que cada noche que a veces duermo en el calabozo pienso en ti, quiero enserio dormir a tu lado por siempre, me muero si no estoy abrazándote cuando duermes-

Rivaille rió ante eso.

-¿como no decir que no?, yo también quiero dormir contigo, Eren. A decir verdad, dormirás en mi habitación a partir de hoy-

-¿enserio? gracias, te amo- lo rodeo completamente entre brazos, colocándolo aun más cerca de el. Ya cerrando los ojos hasta ver negro por la próximas horas.

-…-

Junta en la Muralla Sina, el comandante olvido por completo esa junta, el mismo hombre atento. Lo oculto de Zoe impidió asistir aquella reunión muy importante. Llegar y tomar una disculpa es bueno, algo de respecto, solo que en ese día no lo seria que digan algunos soldados del cuartel. Se maldecía y trataría de no odiar ni matar a la científica-titanistica, si o si, su culpa y de los papeles no mostrados ante su jefe. Una sin vergüenza, una inútil, una hija de puta, una...

Muy mensa la actuación de hace minutos antes, determinado es el caso que nunca de anula ¿Por qué? quien sabe...una persona cuyo trabajo es prestar atención MÁS a su líder, más de logar entenderlo que estar investigando archivos secretos. Ya tendría algo en mente cuando vuelva a ocurrir, hablaría ya con el juez en privado, solo entre charla. Y ahí estaba, afuera de la puerta; la "oficina" de Dalliz, un viejo perdón...un hombre que puso un juicio con el recluta Jaeger. Frente a esa puerta se ocultaba la figura de un hombre, no estaba nervioso ni nada, solo sentía que llego muy tarde a su junta ¿el tipo se enfadaría de no asistir?

Toco tres veces la tabla dura e larga, sonando y dejando descubrir los sonidos fuertes. Desde adentro pareció escucharlo permitiéndole pasar. Entro mirándolo sin quitarle el ojo en el mayor, cerrando la puerta y tomado asiento primero, antes de disculparse.

-Erwin, ¿Por qué la demora?, tu obligación es entender; no tardarte dos horas...bueno deja eso, lo mejor es de asistir ¿no?, ahora iré al grano- dijo el mayor.-...sean estado contando rumores en algunos soldados que...tu "perfecto" mejor soldado, llevando acabo el apodo "hombre más fuerte del mundo" se encuentra...enfermo, hace una semana completa- hablo con su tono de voz normal como la vez aquella, solo hablando mientras escribía con una tinta y pluma unos papeles que son privados.

-eso es verdad pero...-

-pero...tu soldado tiene que cumplir con esa obligación de siempre ¡hombre, entiéndelo!, no es hora de estar descansando, aún sigo pensando que no es verdad; es decir...¿como ese fulano...-

-Rivaille...su nombre es, Rivaille- interrumpió Erwin al mayor, levantando un poco la voz y tratando de no molestarse más, como separando las palabras y juntándolas bruscamente. Dalliz solo encargo más la mirada en el.

-tch..."Rivaille", no tenga esa tal enfermedad. Al igual me han contado que últimamente ese hombre...LLORO-

-¿Qué?- se sobresalto.

-lo que escucho comandante...y no pienso desperdiciar a mis mejores soldados tratándose de una situación incomoda, hace querer mirarle la cara de estúpidos. Desde ahora tendrá una expedición, unos cuantos días...digamos solo tres semanas-

-nosotros no tenemos planeado aún salir y ni siquiera para que, usted solo quiere matarnos, matar a más mejores soldados, y se puede saber ¿el por que salir tan de inmediato?...como lo dije antes, no tengo planeado aún salir, eso será dentro de dos meses-

-re anúlalo ahora, saldrán antes. Y no quiero más excusas-

-¿Por qué quiere hasta ahora esa expedición sin ninguna explicación lógica?- gruño Erwin retadoramente- entiéndalo, Rivaille esta enfermo-

-¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo?, ¿Rivaille siempre llora? no, ¿Rivaille es una persona sentimental? no, ¿Rivaille a tenido el comportamiento de contar con más compañía ahora con quienes no hablaba?, no, no y NO. Entiéndalo Smith, ese mejor soldado NUNCA ha padecido cambiar hasta juntarse con Jaeger-

-¿Jaeger?, usted que sabe eso...nunca lo eh visto salir de este lugar ni mucho menos para visitar o anunciar algo, señor-

-tengo mis métodos y razones que no puedo demostrarlo, y si sigue esa duda en tu cabeza de expedición fuera de las murallas...es por que quiero que TU te encargues de vigilar a Rivaille mientras salen. No es para nuevos especimenes titánicos, es para saber ya que es lo que oculta...si hay algún comportamiento raro en el, tu avísame y yo me encargo del resto. No vayas a querer meter la pata, esto es confidencial y unos cuantos policías saben esto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie para salir.-...ah y si aparece un titán cuando anden a caballo, déjalo luchar. Ya no lo ayudes, si es necesario demostrar que no tiene nada...mejor déjalo morir-

-¡usted no puede hacerle eso!, ¡y mucho menos a mis hombres!- grito cuando se levanto, Dalliz solo formo una sonrisa seria y tranquila, ya estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de las personas.

-hay Erwin...tan estricto hacia tus hombres, ya te dije y no es una orden, es una obligación y misión...al menos para mí, ya sal y vete comandante-

Erwin se retiro con molestia con ese hombre tan raro, encargando fruncido el seño con el, llevándose toda la furia, bueno no tanta pero tenia un poco. Daría caso su trabajo confidencial, sintiendo desgracia con su trabajo, tomando esa palabra cada momento que caminaba entre los pasillos de Sina. Que aún no sabe que hacia ahí.

_Si es necesario demostrar que no tiene nada...mejor déjalo morir._

uhg que molestia para el.

-…-

Los días que trascurren entre horas y minutos, parecía solo un sueño más, avanzaba rápido. Complicaciones entre los ayudantes, tratando de solo apoyar a su sargento francés...entre todos los días se molestaba, cansaba, sentía al limite de llorar, desmayarse y bla. Llevaba tan solo 2 semanas, DOS semanas y media de embarazo, matando a su ser de siempre, cambiando de humor por culpa de Jaeger, si el. Y la menor duda es porque no sabe el que pedo.

La sargento Zoe calmaba sus furias y explicaba a Eren que no es causa de el, es de las nuevas hormonas; sin planearlo no se atreverían acercarse a Levi ni dos metros mientras limpiaban...la razón es por no limpiar bien los pasillos y trates del comedor. Sentía al momento de tocar y oler volvería al colapso, nuevas amenazas de muerte, y lo peor de todo es cuando entrenaba a sus cadetes y si ellos no saben ni entienden, se volvía loco y huía al cuartel.

Pareciera una carga muy pesada, aún si se trataba del comandante. Por mero suerte, los sargentos Zoe y Levi hablaban del embarazo y Erwin se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que ellos, no tanto; al poco después pareció escuchar "hormonas" y Erwin salió de las sombras, mirándolos callados observándole. Lo bueno es que no pregunto nada y se marcho, recodarlo lo que dijo Dalliz hace una semana antes...

_Es porque quiero que TÚ te encargues de vigilar a Rivaille mientras salen..._

La nota que escribía contenía unas palabras del juez mientras charlaban:

_No quiero nada de tonterías, si miras algo inusual entre el sargento o alguien con el, solo anótalo y me lo mandas en una carta privada. Entiéndelo que no es acoso ni nada, solo es por el bien de el y mejor tratamiento...debes enterarte y meterte en otras fuentes para cualquier sospecho. Y mejor dicho en Eren Jaeger, ese es el más importante en este caso_  
_Atte: Dalliz _

Mejor guardo esa carta en unos de sus cajones de su oficina e escritorio, el hecho que una duda apareciera en su cabeza.

Un día más raro fue cuando limpiaban los soldados, Eren y Rivaille limpiaban juntos unas ventanas, uniendo fuerzas para acabar. Eren por fuera utilizaba su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, pero Levi no, se encontraba adentro. Pero los ojos de Erwin observaron como Eren se recargaba sobre el pequeño balcón para darle un pequeño beso corto a Rivaille, no en la mejilla sino en los labios. El rubio se quedo paralizado y casi cayendo al suelo por tal escena que parece romántica entre hombres, ¡¿ambos son homosexuales?!

Sin duda Erwin se desmayo ante ese acto, tal parece que Rivaille y Eren escucharon algo caer duro y fuerte, ese era el comandante. Los sargento Mike y Nabana acompañados de Hanji corrieron al rescate con los ambos amantes, el hombre pesaba que ni Rivaille ni Eren pudieron cargarlo. Todos se cansaron que mejor lo dejaron allí tirado, el único que hablo fue Mike colocando sus brazos en las caderas mirando a su feje tirado diciendo _"¿quieren algo de tomar y comer?"_. Entre todos se escucharon murmuros de si querer comer algo y Levi pedía más cosas; claro por su la falta de apetito, marchándose entre platica con sus compañeros.

Erwin le tomo casi una hora en despertar y notar que nadie lo ayudo, pobre sito.

El día más tranquilo fue en el patio trasero, ya que ahí se podía notar una gran relajación y descanso, sin nadie quien lo moleste en un momento de paraíso. Levi salía junto con Eren, sentándose en el único árbol grande y fuerte, muy lleno de hojas verdes y brillosos; uno enzima del otro, que Eren recargado junto al tronco y Rivaille recostado sobre sus piernas e pecho, respirando el sabroso olor de la naturaleza. Dejando que el alemán le tocara los mechones oscuros y lisos, mientras que el mayor acariciaba su mejilla.

Lo relajante en ese caso, Eren colocaba su mano en el vientre del mayor, sintiendo a su bebecito que aún no se movía. Quería sentirlo por más en el mundo, dándole pataditas en su mano, al igual quería sentir que mami Levi se molestara por estarle pateando, pero eso seria lo tierno que viera la cara de felicidad en el pelinegro. Intentando formar una sonrisa alegre.

-Rivaille...- le llamo Eren mirando al frente y sintiendo el viento rozar por su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto, cerrando los ojos dejándose acariciar por parte del castaño.

-estuve pensando que si...algún día nosotros podríamos...casarnos- dijo nervioso y tragando saliva.

-¿casarnos?, ¿algún día?...Eren, ¿eso no es algo tonto?-

-no, eso significa que en verdad nos amamos y enserio quiero que seas mi esposo-

-eso es lindo, Eren...pero mejor déjalo para en otra ocasión. Yo al igual quisiera casarme contigo pero que dirán los demás...seguro se mueren de celos, y lo más perjudicado para ti será de no tener nada de sexo el resto que queda de este embarazo-

-¡¿que?!...¡no, Rivaille eso menos!-

-lo siento, al igual será en otra ocasión, cuando nazca tu podrás torturarme lo que quieras...eso si te dejare y te juro que nos casaremos, Eren. Viviremos juntos, no tienes de que preocuparte más, sabes que te amo-

-jamás creí que dirás eso...yo también te amo, Rivaille...y ¿Cómo se llamara?-

¿uh?- Rivaille le miro confundido, Eren rió un poco.

-me refiero, ¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestro bebe?-

-no lose...aún no sabemos que será, si fuera niño le pondríamos...Sebastián-

-¿Sebastián?, eso es lindo y hermoso...pero, si fuera una niña le pondríamos...Mayu-

-¿Mayu? ¿Un nombre japonés, por que?-

-pues al igual es lindo y me hizo pensar en mi hermana, ya que ella es japonesa. Ese nombre si no mal lo recuerdo creo que lo leí en unos libros de Armin, y desde ahora quiero que se llame así si será niña-

-en eso tienes razón, entonces si es niña así se llamara, si es un barón se llamara Sebastián...no importa que sea, lo bueno es que nacerá ¿no?-

-aaaaw, mami Levi ya quiere a su bebecito-

-¡¿que demo...- se sobresalto al escuchar una voz provenir de atrás. La reconocía mucho y es molesta todos los días, poniéndose de pie y Eren al igual lo imito.

La científica Hanji apareció de la nada y escucho todo, se puso contenta al escuchar esas palabras lindas de Rivaille hablando de su bebe. Por otro lado se molesto Levi frunciendo el seño por esa mujer, Eren solo intento no reír pero bufaba ¿esa respuesta de Hanji a que se debe?. No sabia en que responder ante ese comentario "mami Levi ya quiere a su bebecito".

-no tiene que preocuparte, Rivaille. Me alegra que te preocupes por el y no dejarlo...eso es lo más amoroso que una madre desea en el mundo y especial tu, me pones feliz de ver esa nueva reacción tuya-

-tch, solo fue un cumplido- se quejo el mayor, cruzando de brazos y caminando a cuartel arruinando su descanso con su pareja. No ella lo arruino en un momento mágico.

Erwin se encontraba de pie y quieto viendo a los tres conversar, eso es raro para el caso. En sus ojos guardo cierta escena y escuchando decir cosas que tenia que ver con un embarazo, pensaría por unos momentos y experimentaba por su mente, preguntarle de eso a Rivaille en su oficina en privado lo haría ya. Si Levi habría la boca y dejando escuchar unas palabras no planeadas y confusas para Erwin seria sospechoso, así de fácil lo hará. Aprovecho el tiempo que el pelinegros e puso frente, impidiéndole el paso.

-tengo que hablar contigo, Rivaille. En mi ofician y no quiero nada que me pidas-

-que sea rápido, Smith, no tengo todo el día-

Caminaron a la oficina, entrando solos y tomando asiento, con silencio por unos segundos de paz. Rivaille lo miro entre encargando una seña para esperar una información.

-con que ¿hablando cosas de embarazo?-

Rivaille se puso paralizado sin parpadear y tratar de responder sin problemas.

-¿de que hablas?- se enfrento el francés.

-no te hagas, tu no puedes ocultarme nada, Rivaille. Creí que contabas conmigo pero tu y Hanji hablan a escondidas junto con el recluta Jaeger ¿Qué esconden? ¿Por qué lo ocultan?-

-no se de lo que hablas...y si eso es todo lo que quieres decir mejor me retiro-

-¡Rivaille, se han estado contando rumores que estas actuando extraño y aparte me han dicho que lloras!-

¿Cómo podría responder a eso?, ya había tragado duro y Erwin no se le escapa nada. No puede responder algo falso, es su jefe y cree que no podría contarle a nadie, cometería un error si lo dice pero en ese problema nada puede pasar mal.

-eso si es verdad...todo es verdad de lo que hablas, la razón por la que no puedo trabajar y actuó raro para muchos es por mi...- trago saliva y mordiendo su labio.-reto que hizo Hanji, si ambos jugamos-

-¿eh?- se confundió Erwin, esperando otra respuesta pero le vino esa, aún sigue pensando que lo engaño. Así que estaba actuando por un reto que perdió, fingido todo el tiempo.

-me dices la verdad ¿no?-

-si, Erwin-

-esta bien creí que era otra causa rara, entonces solo un reto por cuanto tiempo...las veces que quiera Hanji ¿verdad?-

-si ella lo dijo claro y ahora me voy, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer- se retiro de la oficina, dejándole una mentira grave a su mismo jefe.

Erwin tomo una hoja y pluma para escribirle a Dalliz:

_Señor, eh tenido una pequeña platica con Rivaille, creí que me diría la verdad pero me engaña por una apuesta que hizo con la sargento Hanji Zoe. Lo cual seguiré con el plan de salir de expedición si no dice nada, ya esta en un limite de pasarse la raya, ahora avisare el anuncio que usted me solicito._  
_Atte: Erwin Smith_

La carta fue ya mandada por unos de sus soldados, con una postal a quien va dirigido. En su oficina entro la sargento Nabana, con una mirada casi preocupada Erwin espero alguna explicación pero ella solo espero para contestar. Sin embargo, tendría que ser una mala noticia.

-hay un problema en el cuartel-

-¡ya para, basta!- gritaba Hanji, mirando el enfrentamiento en el comedor.

-¡NO, le dejare todo sangrado sin dientes para ver como le hace al tragar su comida de mierda!- gritaba Rivaille siendo detenido por Jean y Eren, el mayor se veía demasiado molesto por tal oración de un hombre que llego hace minutos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo llamarte, "patán" solo por dejar todo tu trabajo aún lado? Solo por una estúpida enfermedad- se volvió a burlar dando una risita. Eso puso más furioso al sargento.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- grito alto y logro zafarse de los jóvenes soldados, caminado a pasos bruscos y pesados llegando hasta el borde de aquel hombre.

-no te resistas tanto sargento, Rivaille. No vaya hacer que se enferme más o pueda lastimarse...¿verdad?, viéndolo y conociéndolo observó que nada a mejorado. Pienso que se fue al drenaje todo lo que hubo deseado ¿no es así, zorra?-

Rivaille rápidamente logro golpearlo en su mejilla, que aquel hombre callo con fuerza al suelo y escupiendo sangre al mismo tiempo que los golpes subieron de irá. Dándole patadas como lo hizo con Eren, por suerte, de nuevo lo detuvieron tomándolo con los brazos del menor.

-no tenias por que actuar así- dijo con voz ronca y débil.

-nunca...vuelvas a llamarme así...- rugió con maldad entre con dientes juntos, con la mirada vacía y llena de humo, sus ojos demostraron el peligro y amenaza para el hombre.

Erwin llego tarde y mirando junto con Nabana y Mike lo que había ocurrido, detectando a todos casi asustados y un hombre herido. Luego los ojos viajaron a Eren deteniendo a Rivaille, Hanji haciendo un esfuerzo para levantar al herido, los demás solo mirando la pelea. Mike lo miro sin decir nada y sabía lo que tenia que hacer Erwin.

Caminaron con el sargento ya casi calmando sus enfados, respirando agitadamente, el menor lo dejo por su comandante.

-Rivaille...deja ya de...-

-cierra la boca, no ocupo de tus consejos-

-si lose, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué esa golpiza a ese hombre? y...tu también tienes sangre en la boca-

Levi parpadeo unos segundos, escuchando lo que dijo Smith ¿Cuál sangre? Todos miraron al francés, era verdad; tenía sangre en la boca...pero si nunca fue golpeado, eso dejo a todos pensativos. El pelinegro llevo dos dedos para tocar su barbilla, al retirarlo noto ese liquido rojo que aún seguía fresca, se quedo un poco sorprendido mirando a Hanji. Ella no tiene idea.

Dejo esa duda y limpio con el dorso todo el líquido retirándose para tomar una ducha.

_¿Ahora que me sucede?..._

-…-

* * *

_**holis...y casi descubre la verdad de Levi, pero por suerte no dijo ni una pista hahaha y yo no soy una prometedora, soy una mentirosa que publica rápido XD...me siento de energía y felicidad, resulta que mi favorita autora vive en la misma ciudad que yo!**_  
_**Si, le pregunte por su pagina y me lo respondió, sentía por dentro una sensación rara de preguntarle eso.**_  
_**Además tengo una cuenta de Tumblr y estaré publicando cosas de mis fics y respondiendo si quieren sus preguntas e mensajes.**_

_Fatiluna: gracias por mandarme tu review y que te guste, el bebe no sufrió ningún daño solo fue por el crecimiento que será rápido. Ah la nota tal vez ya sabes lo que es no (?), no morirá el bebe no tienes que preocuparte XD...gracias por tu comentario._

_Esmeralda: muchas gracias por mandarme tu opinión y te mando saludos, la verdad no diré que será el bebe...eso es clasificado :D. Espero que te gustara este capitulo, te mando besos igualmente...bye._

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy y llegue hasta el capitulo 7 con más de 1100 leídos que nunca lo hice! *A* como las amo de verdad y gracias por sus hermosos review...nos vemos pronto bye, bye...**_


End file.
